One In A Million
by SillyOldThing
Summary: A distraught Emily gets an unexpected visit. Reid has failed a friend in the past, but he's not going to be pushed away this time...Emily/Reid, Minimal Loss spoilers. Ch. 12 Up! Rated M for later chapters
1. One in a Million

**One In A Million. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**_

&&&&&&&&

_"Life is what happens to you when you're busy making other plans."_ -John Lennon.

&&&&&&&&

Emily Prentiss walked into her tastefully decorated DC condominium. She was tired. She threw down her purse, stretched and flopped down on her off-white sofa with the perfectly accented throw cushions. She surveyed the beautiful room around her with the gorgeous view of the Capital building and felt nothing. This room didn't feel like her home. She had let her Mother bully her into using her decorator and as a result this place practically screamed of her Mother, right from the carefully chosen object du art, to the pattern of the tile on her kitchen floor.

"Screw it!" she thought. She got up, grabbed a bottle of 50-year-old Scotch off the bar and headed to her bedroom. The one room in the house that was truly her's. She poured herself a nice healthly tumbler and undressed. She pulled off her working clothes and tossed them into a corner. She removed her bra and pulled on a tank top and a pair of shorts. Emilly settled herself at the top of her bed and clicked on her large screen TV. Her bedroom was her Haven, her sanctuary. Bookcases lined the walls, filled with DVDS, ranging from old classics to the latest releases, other shelves held books, giant tomes and paperbacks and magazines, plus there was her bizarre collection of antique fishing lures that took up an entire shelf. Her mother thought the room was vulgar and common. This made Emily love it all the more.

She relaxed back on her pillows and sipped her Scotch. It had been a hard week, a hard month really if you counted herself and her colleague Dr Spencer Reid being held hostage by a cult leader named Ben Cyrus in Colorado. She was over that though. Cyrus had beaten her, but the bruises had faded, the cuts healed. Hell!, she barely even thought of Ben Cyrus anymore. Danger and the possibility of getting hurt was all part and parcel of the job. She knew what she was getting into when she joined the Bureau. Emily could manage to put almost any case figuratively into its own little box and file it away forever. So why was she so anxious? It started two weeks ago when an unsub turned out to be an abusive husband whose abuse of his 'mere wife' didn't satisfy him anymore and he started dating innocent young women for the sole purpose of beating them senseless... He was a vile piece of dirt, yet how was he any different than Ben Cyrus? When JJ began the slide show explaining the case, Emily's stomach began to twist and turn, her head felt light and her heart started to beat uncontrollably. She thought she might pass out for a moment, but she managed to contain her feelings of panic and soldier on. This unsub was unrepentant, worse than Cyrus really, for Cyrus's acts of violence against her could be filed away, maybe even forgotten, but the beatings inflicted by a person you loved or who claimed to love you were the ultimate act of betrayal.

Emily downed her Scotch and poured another. Soon she felt the warm satisfying buzz of her second glass. She stretched out her legs in front of her and closed her eyes. Unfortunately she hadn't had enough to drink, for the Scotch didn't erase the faces of the bruised and battered women she had seen on JJ's screen. They were all young , educated and beautiful, perhaps each one thinking they had found their Prince charming or their Mr Right, not some sad sick sadistic bastard waiting patiently until he could beat out the last bit of innocence left in their bodies.

Emily frowned. Why was she still obsessing over this one case? She'd seen worse. She shook herself and sat up.

"_I can take it, I always could."_

Just then the doorbell rang. She was grateful for this interuption of her thoughts. She bounced clumsily off her bed and half walked half staggered to her front door.

&&&&&&&

Spencer Reid stood in the hallway outside of Emily Prentiss's Condo. He felt a little nervous coming here unannounced. He pressed the buzzer again. He felt fairly certain she was home; he could hear the muted sounds of a TV playing inside.

Spencer was worried about her. She had been strangely quiet these last few days. This last case had really seemed to affect her, her demeanor was different. He really wanted to help; he hadn't been able to help Elle. He was certainly going to try and help Emily. Spencer heard the soft sounds of footsteps on the other side of the door.

Emily Prentiss peaked throught the peephole of her front door. She recognized the familiar face of her colleague Spencer Reid.

"_Oh great, Bambi's here,_" she thought. "_I wonder what he wants._" She opened the door.

"Hi Reid," she said, her tumbler of Scotch still in her hand.

Spencer noted her drink and glassy eyes."May I come in?"

"Sure, c'mon in," She opened the door wider and made a wide sweeping gesture with her hands, nearly spilling her Scotch. She was getting a warm numb feeling from the booze and she liked it.

"So Reid, wouldya like a drink?" she held up her glass.

He shook his head no. She studied him standing opposite her, his long lean frame, his hands stuffed in his pockets, rocking slightly on his heels. He stared into her eyes saying nothing. She stared back at him,

"_Hmm, he's got really pretty eyes,_" she thought "_Whoa! Where did that come from_?" Emily knew that recently she had begun to think of Reid as attractive. She really hadn't noticed him before and now she couldn't stop noticing. "_It must be the Scotch_" she reasoned.

She broke the silence, "I was in my room watching TV. Come!" She spun on her heel and walked back to her bedroom, Reid followed.

&&&&&&&&&&

Emily hopped back up onto her bed and stared at the weather channel. Reid stood in the doorway a few seconds, taking in the scene.

"Nice room, Emily." He had to suppress a smile when he saw the complete Star Trek collection taking up an entire bottom shelf of her bookcase. Emily smiled at him and patted the bed. He walked over and sat down in front of her.

"Hey Reid, I can't see the TV"

He reached for the clicker and turned it off. "We can watch the weather later," He said dryly.

"Ok Ok. What is it? Why are you here?

Reid saw no purpose in beating around the bush, so he got straight to the point: "I'm worried about you, I thought maybe you needed to talk to someone" The words sounded eerily familiar. He shook off the feeling of deja vu.

"Why?" Emily looked at his solumn expression. She was surprised.

"Because..." Reid coughed, feeling a little uncomfortable. "...This last case was horrible. It seemed to especially upset you, it's just really unlike you... you know."

Emily gaped at him, wide eyed, "You're worried because a horrible case upset me? I see, next you'll be appalled that comedies make me laugh! Really Reid, maybe you and I are getting a little jaded"

Reid heard the edge in her voice, but he ignored her sarcasm and looked into her face. His voice was a whisper.

"Emily, I saw your eyes when JJ screened those battered women."

Emily took a deep breath. Her heart began to beat faster, her hands shook. "_Damn him! Why did he have to insist on picking at these wounds"_

"I dont think this is the time or the place, so why don't you run along "

He ignored that remark and continued, "Was it the girls Emily? Did they...remind you of someone?" He wasn't about to be pushed away this time.

She tried to steady her voice, "Those girls were so innocent"

"But we caught him Emily"

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. The ones that survived, they'll never trust again; they'll never be the same," She felt her anger starting to build. "Oh maybe some will, but maybe some will blame themselves. Maybe some will even have mothers who'll think that their daughters even brought it on themselves, or worse, be embarassed by a daughter who could be so stupid, who wont press charges because the scandal could be embarassing to their career! Surely this daughter must have done something to make a 'nice, handsome, successful man' behave so violently!" Emily was shaking now, her fist clenched. She glared at Reid. "THERE! YOU HAPPY NOW? I CAN FEEL, JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE."

Reid moved closer, his voice steady, "Emily, nobody deserves that kind of pain, do you understand me?" His eyes never left her face, even as he echoed her words, "Nobody, not ever. It's not your fault!"

She saw the understanding in his eyes and the pressure that was building up inside of her breached the surface. Her voice cracked and she struggled to stay in control, but it was not possible, years of pain, anger and resentment pushed it's way to the surface.

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! " and it was not Reid that she spoke these words to.

&&&&&&&&&&&

It was like the silence before the storm. Emily drew her knees up to her chest and began to weep, not the quiet stifled weeping of mere sadness but the huge gasping sobs of a child that wracked her whole being, because they came from a place so deep and hidden. She covered her face with her hands, for this lack of control shamed and frightened her at the same time. It seemed like it was never going to stop. She glanced up at Reid for a moment and saw him reaching across the bed for her. With a strengh that surprised her, he put one arm under her knees and another around her back and pulled her onto his lap. He held her tightly and rocked her, all the while murmuring soothing words into her hair.

"It's Ok Emily, it's going to be alright." She made no attempt to resist him. She laid her cheek against his shoulder and wept some more. She wept because the well of pain seemed bottomless and because she couldn't remember anyone in her life comforting her this way, not ever.

It seemed like they remained like that ages. The only sounds heard were the shuddering sobs of a woman and the soft soothing words of the man who held her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eventually her sobs subsided. Reid still held her, his lips pressed against her temple, his hand rubbing her back. She relaxed into his arms, letting herself enjoy the comfort he offered. She put her hand on his chest and felt where she had made his shirt wet with her tears.

Then she noticed it. The knot was gone, that huge giantic knot that had seemed to be growing in her stomach. The knot that felt like it got bigger every day as if each new case they worked on added another layer. Somehow it had been purged. She felt a lightness halfway between amazement and elation. She realized that this feeling was probably only temporary, but she wanted to enjoy this shift in her feelings.

"Reid," she said. Spencer looked down at her and she, without knowing why, because sometimes we never know why, turned her face towards his and kissed him hard on the mouth. This took him at unawares but he let it happen and returned the kiss with equal intensity. He parted his lips slightly and he felt her tongue run along the inside of his lower lip. She tasted of expensive Scotch, he tasted of coffee and cookies. An involuntary soft moan escaped from his lips. Needing no furthur encouragement, Emily turned in his lap, placed a leg on either side of his thighs, straddling him. This movement surprised him. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed himself away from her.

"Emily, this isn't right," his voice a little ragged and breathy " I didn't come here to... I mean you're vunerable right now and you've been drinking and... " He began stammering out reasons faster and faster.

True, she still felt the buzz of the Scotch, but she also felt something else, the desire to be touched and loved by a man whose hands were soft and gentle, hands that didn't know how to hurt and inflict pain.

She put her fingers over Reids mouth to silence him.

"Shh!" she whispered. She looked into his eyes. "This is what I want, right now this is what I want; and if I'm not mistaken, I think you want it too." She pressed her hips down hard into his lap, letting him know that she was aware of his physical response to her kiss.

Reid felt his face flush with embarassment. He cast his eyes downward, not sure of what to say. Prentiss began to slowly unbutton his shirt, when she reached the waistband of his pants, her fingers lingered there a few seconds. Then in one fluid motion she reached up and pushed his shirt back over his shoulders. He looked into her eyes

"Emily" he breathed. " It's just that I... I haven't ever..." He cast his eyes down again and swallowed nervously. "It's just that I don't want you to be disappointed"

Emily lifted his chin and made him look at her. "Reid...Spencer, why don't you let me worry about that." She placed her mouth over his and with firm yet gentle hands she pushed him back down onto the bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Afterwards they lay on the bed facing each other, legs intertwined, the thin cotten sheet covering only their hips. It was still summer and still very warm. Reid smiled at Emily. She leaned close and kissed him tenderly on the lips, marvelling again how she could never have noticed how soft and full his mouth was. Emily snuggled closer. She pressed her face against his chest and inhaled the sweet scent of his skin. She slipped an arm around his waist and drew lazy circles on his back with her fingers. She felt happy.

Reid was speechless. He felt he had never seen or felt anything so beautiful. Emily was beautiful. Spencer wove his fingers through Emily's dark hair and cradled her head in his hands. He held her like this all night long, as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spencer said he understood. He understood when she told him that last night could never happen again. Yes, he did understand, but she found it almost impossible to look into his large moist hazel eyes. It was like he could see right through her. She was holding his hands and her heart gave a slight lurch when he absent-mindedly stroked the side of her hand with his thumb. It was the same thing he had done on the plane that day coming back from Colorado. That innocent gesture that had seemed so oddly intimate.

"Yes Emily, I understand, " he said quietly and with that, he pulled his hands away, planted a soft kiss on her forehead and left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was difficult at first, going to work and trying to behave as though nothing had happened between them. They took pains to avoid each other at first, not to make eye contact, fearing the electricity between them would be evident to everyone. But as the weeks passed it started to become easier. Their workload increased, they became more at ease with each other and soon they fell into old familiar rhythms of easy banter and only work-related topics. Emily began to feel herself slowly reconstuct those invisible walls around her. Sometimes she could almost make herself believe that night had never happened. She did not know that in only a matter of days, how impossible an idea that would become.

&&&&&&&&&

One in a million...yes, that is what they had told her, the odds of it ever happening were one in a million.

"Well Dr Spencer Reid, I guess you are that one in a million," she said aloud to the empty room.

So for the fouth time on that cool Autumn morning as she stood barefoot on the cold tile of her bathroom floor, Emily opened her eyes and stared down at the little white wand she held in her hand. The plastic wand with the bright pink end and the tiny window with the unmistakable double solid pink lines that indicated...Positive...

"Yup, one in a million "

FIN

**A/N**: Hope you like it. Please read and review. This is my first fanfic so be gentle please.


	2. Baby Genius

_**Baby Genius**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds. I just like it a lot.

&&&&&&&&

"_Happines sneaks through a door you didn't know you left open" -_John Barrymore.

&&&&&&&&

" Oh motherballs!" Emily Prentiss swore as she watched the top button of her pants fly off and roll away into some dark corner of the BAU womens washroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, _'Great' _she thought. _'I'm popping out of my pants'_

It was one month ago that Emily discovered that she was two months pregnant. It came as a considerable shock. Especially since she believed and was actually told that she was unable to conceive. It had been a warm summer night and a combination of Scotch, need and lust that made her throw her better judgement out the window and make love to her much younger, sexually inexperienced , albeit willing and able colleague Spencer Reid. She smiled, she didn't think of that night as a one night stand or an sexual encounter, what they had done together had truly felt like _making love_.

Now she was about to enter into her 4th month and she still hadn't told anyone, not even him. Denial had been her coping mechanism. She knew she wasn't showing yet but the symptoms were making their appearance. She had to pee all the time , her boobs were sore and unbelievebly, her waist had actually gotten thicker. She studied her reflection again and turned sideways patting her flat belly '_Are you gonna pop soon, baby genius_?' She thought.

" Hi Emily," Emily looked up and was met by the smiling face of tech analyst Penelope Garcia. Emily quickly smoothed her shirt down.

"Oh hi, I umm.. lost the button to my pants" Emily said, awkwardly tugging at her waistband.

"Oh have no fear my dear, I have the perfect solution" Garcia chirped. Her hands dove into her colorful straw handbag and after rummaging around for a few seconds, pulled out a large safety pin.

"Aha!" she handed the pin to Emily.

"Thanks Garcia" Emily began to pin the top of her pants together. She felt Garcias eyes upon her, watching her. '_Was it possible Garcia could see her nonexistant baby bump?' _she wondered. She quickly gathered herself together and left the bathroom with Garcia still looking after her with a slight smile on her lips.

Emily grabbed a decaf coffee from the kitchen and hurried back to her desk. She gave a little shiver. Garcia had made her nervous. "Sometimes I swear that woman is a witch!"

&&&&&&&&

JJ and Derek Morgan were the only team members that had arrived and were seated around the BAU round table. JJ heavily pregnant, sat engrossed in the latest case file she was preparing to present to the team, Derek Morgan sat back in his chair enjoying his second coffee of the morning.

" Where's mom and dad?" he said, referring to the two oldest team members, Hotch and Rossi.

"Well, Rossi is in the bullpen somewhere and Hotch called to say he'd be a bit late. Apparently Haley has been giving him a bit of grief about visitation" replied JJ shaking her head

Just then an excited Penelope Garcia came bustling into the conference room, laptop under her arm.

"Hey babygirl," Morgan said

"Hi," Garcia said as she quickly sat down and pulled her chair up beside JJ.

Morgan looked perplexed, This was not their usual style, generally their inuendo tinged banter lasted a good three minutes.

Garcia leaned toward JJ."JJ you wont believe this" she began.

"Uh huh," JJ replied ,not looking up from her file.

"I think you were on to something," Garcia whispered.

"Mmhuh, yeah great."

Garcia leaned closer and in conspiratorial tones whispered "You may not be the only yummy mummy to be, around here"

This one caught JJ's attention, "What?" she closed her file, now she was interested.

Garcia sat back, licked her lips as if she were savoring the information.

"Well remember when you said you caught Emily reading your book "_What to expect when you're expecting_" and you said she jumped about a foot in the air?"

" Yes" recalled JJ. "it was last month on the jet. She said she forgot to bring something to read, she just looked so guilty"

"Ok, listen to this, I just saw her in the washroom. She was standing in front of the mirror sideways checking out her stomach. When she saw me, it was like she couldn't get out of there fast enough"

JJ sat back in her chair "Wow, just wow."

Garcia nodded "Right."

Morgan stared at the two of them in amazement.

"You two have got to be kidding me! You think Emily's pregnant because she picked up one of half a dozen baby books JJ has lying around and she looked at her stomach in a mirror," he shook his head in disbelief. "You're completely nuts and incidently, remember our rule about profiling each other."

The two women gave Morgan a blank stare. Garcia turned to face him."First of all honeybuns, JJ and I are not profilers, so it doesn't really count."

"Ah," replied Morgan. "You found a loophole I see."

Garcia ignored him, "And secondly " she continued. "Haven't you noticed that she doesn't go drinking with us anymore?"

"I've seen her order milk at lunch" JJ added.

"So," Morgan said

"She never did before, she's more of a pop or water drinker."

Morgan sat back and let out a low whistle.

"You know, now that you mention it . She did look a little green around the gills last week when I was eating that triple bacon cheddar cheeseburger with extra relish."

"Well that kind of made everybody sick," said JJ.

Morgan grinned " My my, so Emily might have a little bun in the oven, I've got a few questions for her."

JJ and Garcia looked horrfied "Morgan, don't you dare say anything. This is Emily's private business!"

Morgan looked at the two of them once again amazed " Yes, I can clearly see that!"

&&&&&&&&&

Emily Prentiss sat at her desk trying to compose herself before she went into the conference room. She had decided it was the time to tell the people in her life the news. Reid should know first. She pictured herself telling him.

"_Reid , guess what? I've got good news! It seems as though your sperm are geniuses too! They swam up there and managed to snag one of my last few viable eggs!"_

She knew how she'd like to tell her mother. At one of her big elegant embassy dinners, in a room full of dignitaries.

_"Mother, remember that co-worker of mine that you said looked like an androgenous pixie? Well guess what? I got drunk, took him to bed, had sex with him all night long and now I'm pregnant! TADA!"_

Emily giggled. No, perhaps not. She just wanted to annoy her mother, not kill her. "_Ah and then there was Hotch, poor Hotch. He has enough on his plate,_" she thought sadly. "_He could wait till later._"

Emily stirred her coffee and added more sugar. She used to drink it black but it seemed baby genius had other ideas, not to mention an insatiable appetite for rice crispy treats. She never even liked those things as a kid, now she craved them like a junkie.

She didn't know when she started calling her tiny passenger "_baby genius_" it just seemed to fit. She smiled as she wondered what he or she would be like. Probably dark hair and dark eyes like her and Reid, although Garcia did say once that Reid's mother had blond hair and blue eyes. A shadow crossed her face when she thought of Reid's mom. She pursed her lips. It was something she tried not to think about, but she made a mental note to check up on genetic predisposition to schizophrenia. She thought of her own mother, Well at least _cold heartless bitch _wasn't genetically passed. She looked at the conference room again. It was time to go in.

&&&&&&&&&

Spencer Reid walked into the BAU kitchen and poured himself a large coffee. He took a sip of the steaming liquid and leaned back against the counter and surveyed the room. His eyes came upon Emily sitting at her desk. He watched her. His stomach still did flip flops when he saw her. He had promised her and himself that they would just remain friends, but sometimes in the quiet moments, his mind would wander back to their night together, her moving above him, her fingernails digging into his shoulders, his hands around her waist and the intoxicating sensation of skin against skin when she collapsed exhausted on top of him.

He shook himself out of his reverie. He had to snap out of it, focus, The dichotomy of an eidetic memory was a blessing and a curse, especially if it existed in the body of a twenty- something male who had all of the natural responses to erotic imagery, or as Morgan once said to him "It's not cool to get horny at work."

'_Especially when you work with a bunch of profilers,' _thought Reid. He took a deep breath and walked to the conference room.

Garcia, Morgan and JJ were already there. He set his coffee down and joined them.

"Hi guys, what's up?"

Morgan smiled at him and jerked a thumb in JJ and Garcia's direction. "Holmes and Watson here have cooked up a theory that our Emily is pregnant."

"Morgan!" yelped Garcia.

"Now, now, don't be modest ladies," laughed Morgan. "Tell the boy your theories."

If anybody had been paying attention to Reid they would have noticed the color draining out of his face and his mouth gaping open. His brain was working at warp speed making all kinds of connections. Reid stood up. Morgan was still baiting Garcia, but he finally noticed Reid

" Hey man, where you going?"

Reid looked around frantically, "Umm, uh, I need some coffee!" and he hurried out of the room and into David Rossi's empty office.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Morgan. "Does that kid get stranger everyday or what?"

JJ laughed, "Don't worry about it Morgan, apparently Reid gets a little freaked out by all things _baby."_

&&&&&&&&&

Emily saw Reid rush into Rossi's office several minutes ago, yet he hadn't come out. She knew Rossi wasn't in there. She stood up. She was going to try to talk to Reid now, while she still felt brave enough. With a new found determination she made her way to Rossi's office, opened the door and walked in. It was as if Spencer had been waiting for her.

He was kind of sitting, leaning against Rossi's desk, his legs apart, his arms wrapped around himself. At first he just stared at a space on the floor, his lanky chestnut hair hanging over his eyes. Then, he looked up at Emily and to her surprise he smiled. The smile she loved that had the ability to change his whole face. He spoke to her in a soft voice.

"Emily, are you aware the second trimester of pregnancy is considered to be the best period of pregnancy. Many of the side effects of the first trimester have begun to disappear, and you should begin to experience a general feeling of contentment and well being. Also you do not yet have the full weight of a maturing baby placing stress on your body," He blinked at her.

"Oh Reid," Prentiss said , her eyes welling up. She walked over to him and stood between his legs, resting her forehead against his.

"You're not upset?" she asked.

Reid gave her a light kiss on the nose, "Upset no, surprised, definitely. Are _you_ unhappy?" he asked her.

Emily shook her head no. "I felt like I was supposed to be, but I'm not. This is something I wanted for a long time." She shrugged, "It just didn't happen the way I thought it would."

Reid looked into her eyes, "This is beautiful Emily," he said , using a word his mother had used to describe his birth. "I have a chance to have a real family, This is an

incredible gift. You are amazing." His words were heartfelt and made Emily want to cry for she realized she felt the same way. Damn him. What was it about this guy that always sent her blubbering?

"Spencer, we have to figure this out."

" We will," he said simply.

"Here," she said. She took his hand and placed it on her belly.

"Tell me more Reid," she murmurs, kissing him on the neck.

"Ok... did you know that many women experience increased sexual desire during the second trimester. It can be due to hormomal changes, increased breast size and increased pelvic blood volumne which can engorge the ..."

"Reid!"

"Yes Emily?"

"Shut up," She steps in closer and wraps her arms around his neck

Reid brushes his lips against hers "Emily, since were having a baby and all, do you think you might start calling me Spencer..."

&&&&&&&&&&

Epilogue

A slightly hung over David Rossi walks slowly to his office. He needs to retrieve some notes. He opens up his office door and is stopped by the sight in front of him.

Agents Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss are leaning against his desk, with their arms wrapped around one another, their bodies seemingly molded together. They are completely oblivious to David standing in the doorway. David tilts his head and sees their mouths locked together in a very passionate deep kiss. "_Either that or Reid has lost his car keys in Prentiss's' mouth and he's using his tongue to find them," _Rossi thinks. David briefly wonders whether he should announce his arrival but instead steps back and quietly closes the office door.

David stands outside for a moment shaking his head. "It must be something in the water," This was the second time in as many months that Rossi had walked in on two agents _"fraternizing_"

He should be outraged but after all, it was the way he met his first wife.

Rossi also knows that this is his missing puzzle piece. He had concluded a while ago that agent Prentiss was probably pregnant. It wasn't anything she said or did that gave her away. On the job she was a total professional. It was in the down times when she thought no one was . It was that deer in the headlights look she wore. He'd seen other women with that same look in his time and he was rarely ever wrong about the cause.

Now it seemed that Spencer Reid was the father. Well, Rossi had to admit, he hadn't seen that one coming. He chuckles; it is comforting to know that even geniuses forgot to use condoms sometimes.

He wonders if he should say anything to Hotch, then thinks better of thinks Hotch maybe deserves a few minutes of peace. David looks at his office door and frowns. "_They had better not have sex on my new desk._"

David makes his way to the conference room. He grunts a gruff hello to his 3 team members. JJ looks at him and says

" Hotch called, he says he'll be here in 20 minutes" Rossi nods.

"Hey, where the hell are Reid and Prentiss?" asks Morgan. Rossi doesn't look up from the case file JJ had handed him, he is biting his lip in an effort to stay in control.

"I think they'll be along shortly," he says. "... it seems something came up".

**FIN**

&&&&&&&&&

**AN: Thanks to those who reveiwed my first chapter, it was very much appreciated. Please review this one if you can.**


	3. The Short Weekend

**THE SHORT WEEKEND**

&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

**A/N:** Some sexier content in this one. Mind the rating.

&&&&&&&&&

_"Love is the answer, but while you're waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty good questions."_ -Woody Allen.

&&&&&&&&&

Friday night.

SSA unit chief Aaron Hotchner sat alone in his office. He needed time to collect himself before he left for home. In an uncharacteristic manner he sat with his head in his hands. With work no longer able to distract him, he had time to dwell on the blow he'd been dealt by this morning by Haley. She and her boyfriend wanted to move, taking Jack another hour away from him, another hour Jack was out of his life.

_'Why is she doing this_?' It was as if she wanted to punish him.

Almost everyone had gone home. He didn't want to leave yet. There was nothing there for him at home, nothing but an empty house, an empty house full of memories and dreams that would never be.

Everything was changing, he couldn't stop it. He missed JJ, it took her leaving to realize how efficient she was and how valuable she was to the team. Reid was acting wierd again or wierder. He couldn't put his finger on why, ,just that the guy seemed to stammer and blush a lot lately. Prentiss was her usual efficient self. It did seem like she had gained a little weight, but that really didn't matter. And Morgan, well he was just Morgan.

Hotches office door opened and Dave Rossi stuck his head in.

"Hey Hotch, how about keepin an old man company, wouldya say, dinner and drinks?"

Hotch lifted his head and smiled, grateful for the offer.

"You're on, thanks."

&&&&&&&&&

Friday night somewhere else.

They had gone back to his apartment to talk and discuss the future, at least that was the plan...

Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid lay naked on his bed.

Spencer Reid turned on his side and propped himself up on one elbow. He gazed down at the face of Emily . Her dark hair splayed over the pillow, her eyes closed. He watched the rise and fall of her chest. Her breathing was slow and even, in contrast to the strangled throaty cries she had made less than fifteen minutes ago. Cries that he vaguely recognized as his own name, followed by pleading yelps to "_Please don't stop_!".The memory made him feel flush. He pushed away her slightly damp bangs and kissed her eyelids

"Are you sleeping?" he whispered, realizing the absurdity of the question if she actually _were_ sleeping.

"Mmm," she replied. She opened one eye and looked at him.

"Emily"

"Yes Spencer?"

He swallowed and looked away nervously.

'_Oh oh, somethings wrong,' _she thought. "What is it?"

"Um, well.. it's just that ah.." He looked flustered.

She frowned, '_We just had hot monkey sex, what could possibly embarass him after that?'_

He took a deep breath.

"Well," he began. "This building is rather old, circa 1940s." he couldn't help adding. "The walls are thin and the noises you're making...I'm afraid the neighbours will think I'm killing someone in here."

Emily started to giggle but realized he was serious.

She turned on her side and gave him a little nip on the shoulder, "Or maybe they'll think you're having a really good time with someone."

"Trust me, my neighbours know me, they're much more likely to believe I'm killing someone," he said.

"Aww, poor baby!" she said soothingly. "I'll try to keep it down to a dull roar." She moved closer and ran the tip of her tongue along his collarbone, She lightly raked her fingernails down his chest. She loved the soft smooth firm feel of his skin. She leaned back a bit and drank in the sight of the young man lying beside her in the dark. The lights were off because Spencer was still so shy and seemed embarassed by his body. He would frown and shake his head when Emily would tell him she thought he was sexy and he excited her.

She pressed herself against him , her now slightly protuberant belly next to his. She planted light feathery kisses on his neck that made him shiver. He gently pushed her on her back and moved on top of her, carefully putting most of his weight on his elbows. She looked up at him.

"Again?" she breathed.

He nodded and bent down to kiss her. her tongue greedily explored his mouth. He felt her wrap her long slim legs around his waist. He was overcome by sensation.

'_How does she manage to do this to me?' _he thought.

..and that was the last coherent thought he would have all night.

_Their talk would have to wait till tomorrow._

&&&&&&&&&

Saturday Morning.

Hotch opened his eyes and wondered where he was. He looked around at the unfamiliar room. He saw the empty beer bottles and the half empty bottle of bourbon on the coffee table. He groaned, now he remembered. He was at Dave Rossi's house. They had closed down one Washington bar and decided to come back here for more drinks. He must have passed out on the couch. He sat up and winced as sharp pain shot through his head. _Argh!_ Great, a hangover. He couldn't even remember the last time he had a hangover.

"Morning Hotch."

Hotch looked up and there stood Dave Rossi, showered and dressed and judging by the smile on his face, apparently not in pain.

"Coffee?" he offered, holding out a steaming cup to the unit chief.

"Thanks Dave."

Rossi sat down, "You were in no shape to drive last night, so my couch was yours."

"Why do you look so normal?"

Rossi grinned, "I can hold my liquor."

Hotch just scowled and took a sip of his coffee. He could feel the fur on his teeth.

Dave was just about to comment further when Hotch's cell phone went off. "Hotchner here!" he listened then closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Ok, I'll gather up the team and we'll be right on it."

Rossi leaned forward, "New case?"

Hotch nodded, "Dave, do you mind if I use your shower and borrow a shirt?"

"My house is your house," he said magnanimously.

Hotch smiled, "Just the shirt will be fine. Oh, would you get ahold of the rest of the team?''

Dave had his cell in his hand, "I'm already on it."

&&&&&&&&

Saturday Morning

Spencer Reid sat at the top of his bed , half-dressed and on his third cup of coffee. Emily lay on the bed beside him, clad only in bra and panties. She was concertrating on rubbing copious amounts of cocoa butter on her baby bump. Reid was entertained, he took a bite of the thickly iced sweetroll in his hand and watched the show with a smile on his face. Emily saw his smirk out of the corner of her eye. " What?" she demanded "I do this every morning" She spied his coffee.

"May I have just one sip of your coffee," she said

Reid shook his head. "That," he said, pointing to the large glass of milk he had brought her, "is yours. This," holding his coffee cup up, "is mine."

"You're a mean one, aren't you Dr. Reid?" She stuck her lip out pretending to pout.

Reid kneeled beside her and took the jar. "Let me do that," he said. He dipped his long fingers into the jar and proceeded to slowly massage the coconut scented cream over her tummy . She relaxed back onto the bed. She loved his attentiveness and his fascination with every facet of her pregnancy

She was in her fifth month. He had wanted to tell everyone, which surprised her, while she wanted to wait. She told him it would be nice to have this just between the two of them for awhile. He didn't have the heart to tell her that JJ and Garcia probably already knew.

The cream was pretty well absorbed now. He kept rubbing, "You know Emily, I don't really think this stuff really prevents stretch marks. Stretch marks are caused by hormonal changes and a change in the metabolism of the skin, not the stretching of the skin."

"Hmm," was her only reply.

"There, all done!" he bent down and gave her stomach a quick peck. Emily sat up and took a big drink of the milk. "For baby genius," she said. Reid stuck a large piece of sweetroll in her mouth."Mrhph," she mumbled.

"Spencer, if you keep feeding me this way I'll be big as a house," she scolded.

Spencer gave her a lopsided grin, "I can't help it, you're just so happy when you're eating."

Prentiss's eyes narrowed, she moved toward him.

"You know what else makes me happy," she purred.

"No, what?" he said innocently.

"This!" She reached over and gave him a rough shove, knocking him on his back. She climbed on top of him sitting on his legs. Her fingers stroked his practically concave belly.

She gave him her best evil smile, "Resistence is futile," she growled.

He held up his hands in a mock surrender and then in one swift motion grabbed her elbows and pulled her down on top of him. She stretched out her full length.

He heard his cellphone, with little effort he stretched and retrieved the phone off the bedside table. "Reid here."

"Reid, it's Rossi, sorrry to ruin whatever plans you might have had, but we all have to go in, there's a case."

"Ok, um... I'll be right there, er.. would you you like me to call Em.. Prentiss for you?" Fortunately, Reid was unable to see Rossi rolling his eyes on the other end of the phone.

"Sure Reid, why don't you do that."

Reid hung up, Emily looked at him. " We have to go in?" she asked.

Reid nodded yes, but he wasn't quite ready to let go of her just yet. He hooked his leg around the back of her knees and held her tightly in his arms.

"There, I got you now," he whispered.

Her head was resting on his chest. She listened to the strong steady beating of his heart.

"Yes...yes you have," she whispered back.

They were both blissfully unaware, that in just a little over twenty-four hours, the next time they held each other, it would be in a hospital emergency room.

**Fin**

&&&&&&&&&&

**AN**: This was an very fluffy chapter. Reid and Emily were just _too _happy. Lots of angst coming their way I'm afraid. Thanks again to all those who reviewed

hope you like it. R&R if you can.


	4. Rossi Knows Best

**Rossi Knows Best**

&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, wish I did.

"_Gravitation can not be held responsible for people falling in love_"- Albert Einstein

The BAU jet had taken off, it would be several hours before they landed in Texas. The team was all on board with the exception of agent Jordan Todd and Garcia. Todd was on a weekend trip several hours away, so it was a timesaver to let her sit this one out. They had gone over the case back at Quantico. Young women were being sexually assaulted over the period of a year, even though each woman was left unconscious on a lawn of a suburban home. The local police had believed these attacks to be random until the last victim was found murdered. The crimes were getting closer together, the unsub was quickly devolving, time was of the essence.

Aaron Hotchner drew a deep breath. His hangover was subsiding. The aspirin, it seemed, were doing their job. Aaron leaned his head back against his seat, finally letting himself relax, when his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen. It was Haley; he sighed and thought about not answering it. But it might be about Jack and he didn't want to risk it.

"Hotchner here," It was Haley, she was telling him he could take Jack tomorrow. She and her "new man" as Hotch referred to him, were going house hunting. Aaron had to tell her that he was on the jet heading toward Texas and it was unlikely he would be back by then, He was met by silence and finally Haley's voice telling him fine and goodbye. He could hear the brittleness in her voice and wondered if she were truly happy now. Aaron hated to miss an opportunity to be with Jack, But what could he do?

He thought of last night. He and Rossi, The BAU's resident divorce expert had a pretty good talk between shots of bourbon. Rossi said it was time for Hotch to move on, to go out, have fun, even date. Hotch had laughed at the last one, his son was his priority now, dating would only complicate matters,

He looked around the jet at his team. They were quiet. It was a Saturday and no one had hesitated or complained when they were called in. He saw Emily Prentiss asleep on the lounge, what they jokingly referred to as "Reid's spot" since he was the one who usually slept there. He took a good long look at Emily. She really was a beautiful woman, and only a few years younger than him. She looked different lately and then he remembered that she seemed to have put on a little weight. He wasn't surprised. He couldn't believe the amount of food she put away during the last few times the team had dinner together. He chuckled to himself, he remembered that one time she had even switched plates with Reid and finished his meal. Reid to his credit didn't seem bothered. The man lived on coffee and air anyways. Hotch actually admired a healthy appetite and enjoyed a woman with a few curves and some meat on her bones, something he could never convince Haley of. Hotch realized he was staring and smiling at a sleeping Emily '_How creepy I must look,' _he thought. He grabbed a magazine and pretended to read, '_What the hell is wrong with me? I can't be romantically involved with Emily or any colleague for that matter...though a nice friendly dinner. Talking to someone who was intelligent and understood what life was like in the BAU...yes dinner and drinks with a friend wouldn't be out of line, might even be nice.'_

Hotch believed his appraisal of Emily went unnoticed and it had, except for one very astute profiler. David Rossi had sat watching Hotch watch Emily and his first thought had been _'Oh crap!' _He had offered Hotch his shiniest pearls of booze soaked wisdom last night, and not one of those noble nuggets was '_make a play for your subordinate agent that's been secretly knocked up by your other subordinate agent.'_ Rossi hoped he was overreacting to Hotch's demeanour but that goofy look usually meant one thing. Rossi was pleased that Hotch wasn't obsessing over Haley at this moment and was maybe even thinking about other women, but he knew that Hotch getting interested in Emily was a recipe for disaster. He glanced over at Reid '_These kids better come clean soon, Emily is starting to show, and soon the only people that won't know she was pregnant would be the legally blind.' _Rossi looked at Reid again; the young agent was starting to grow on him. He didn't want him to be hurt either. That kid had more than his share of pain.

&&&&&&&&&&

It was nearly midnight and the team was returning to their hotel. Everybody was exhausted. It had been a long hard day. Crime scenes were investigated. Witnesses and reluctant assault victims were interviewed. The team had a pretty good profile to present to the police.

The hotel had been reserved by Garcia. They were afraid of what to expect, but it was actually quite nice. They were all booked on one floor. Reid bade a quick goodnight and ducked into his room. Morgan yawned and waved a goodnight before going in. Emily stood outside her door and searched for her key card. She was beyond tired and her lower back ached _'Too much standing today'_ she thought. She wished she could get Spencer to rub her back. It turned out he had quite a talented pair of hands. She smiled, maybe it was his youth but Spencer's massage's inevitably ended in other activities. No, they had made a pact. They would not sneak into each others rooms while they were on a case, it was unprofessional and risky. She had an urge to break the pact. They had been staying at each others places almost every night they were home, and she missed him when he wasn't there. She liked the way he would wrap himself around her and bury his face in her hair while they slept, and the soft kisses he would plant between her shoulder blades to wake her up. Emily stood lost in thought when she heard Hotch's voice.

"Goodnight Emily."

Emily looked up and saw a weary Hotch standing in front of her, "Finally found my key card," she held it up.

"Emily, I just wanted to tell you, you did an excellent job today. Getting those victims to talk required a lot of sensitivity and tact."

"Thank you Hotch," Emily was unused to this uncharacteristic praise.

The two stood silently. Emily looked at the unit chief. She had the distinct feeling he wanted to say something else.

Just then David Rossi stepped out of his room, "Party in the hall?" he asked.

Emily gave him a tired smile "No, not for me, I'm beat. Goodnight." She let herself into her room.

Rossi took a good long look at his friend. _'What the hell is Hotch doing! And why do I feel like some kind of den mother?'_ "Nightcap Hotch?"asked Rossi.

Hotch shook his head. "No thanks, I'm going to bed." He glanced at Prentiss's door. He gave Rossi a pat on the shoulder and went into his room.

Rossi closed his eyes and exhaled. He realized he and Hotch were going to have to talk, and soon.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The team hadn't been at the police station 15 minutes when the call came in. The unsub had been identified. He had attacked a young woman in a parking lot. Her screams drew the attention of nearby joggers and she managed to escape. He was getting sloppy, his attack was made in a public place in broad daylike and his victim had seen his face. He was Robert Haney, a teacher at a local community college; each one of his victims had at one time been in his class. Witnesses reported him running in the direction of his home, an old Victorian he had inherited from his father. The BAU team immediately flew into action. They sped off to the Haney house accompanied by members of the local police force.

"Ok." said Hotch "we don't think he's armed but he's cornered and desperate. Take every precaution." The team nodded and entered the house through the front door, guns drawn. "F B I!" yelled hotch. There was no response. Hotch signalled teams of two to check each room.

"Clear," Rossi yelled from the kitchen.

"Clear," both Reid and Morgan yelled from the bedrooms.

"Shh," Emily pointed above her. They heard footsteps overhead. Emily stood at the bottom of a flight of steep narrow steps leading to the second floor. At the top was a landing with rooms to the right and left of the stairway, straight ahead there was another equally narrow set of stairs that led to the attic. Emily didn't hesitate, she started up the stairway. She stopped at the landing and motioned for the rest of the team to follow. Reid went first behind Emily, his heart in his mouth. Morgan, Hotch and Rossi crept quietly behind. Emily started up the second stairway to the attic. The four men took positions on the landing.

"Emily, be extra careful. We don't know for sure if he's armed or not," Hotch reminded.

Emily nodded and proceeded slowly up the dark narrow stairs. Reid's heart was beating a mile a minute. He cursed himself, '_Emily shouldn't be here, not doing this_!'

Rossi looked at Reid, and saw the fear in the young agents face.

Emily reached the top of the stairs. The attic door was slightly ajar, she slowly pushed it open.

Then there he was! The unsub was right in front of her! With a snarl he grabbed the barrel of Emily's gun. She struggled; he fought to get it off her. Rossi and Morgan raised their guns. They couldn't shoot. Emily's body was actually blocking their shot.

"EMILY!" yelled Reid. Emily hung on.

"GIVE ME THE GUN YOU BITCH!" Robert Haney roared.

What happened next would replay itself in nightmares for years to come. Robert Haney leaned back and delivered a hard kick to Emily's stomach. She gasped and instinctively put her hands over her belly. Haney wasted no time, he now had her gun, and he kicked her again as hard as he could. Emily screamed. She began to fall backwards. She tried to curl into a ball to protect herself and the baby as she rolled down the steep flight of stairs.

Reid screamed her name again and started to run towards her. Rossi reached out to grab him and missed.

"REID, GET DOWN!" ordered Hotch. 'What_ the hell is happening?!'_

Emily landed with a thud, her head hitting the hard floor. Her body was still.

Reid had barely registered hearing Morgan shout his name when the first bullet whizzed by his head. He felt the second bullet hit his chest and the third hit his stomach, knocking him to the floor. The fourth bullet tore into his calf. Everything was happening too fast to make sense of it. Haney retreated into the attic.

Hotch and Morgan rushed up. Hotch stopped and looked at his agents on the floor. Rossi was kneeling beside them, already on his cell calling for an ambulance. He waved Hotch on

"Go! I'll take care of them." Hotch raced up the stairs after Morgan.

At first Reid felt like he couldn't breathe. He struggled for air, his vest had saved him but the force of the bullet seemed to knock the air out of his lungs. Finally he felt his first breath. He crawled over to Emily. Rossi was taking her pulse.

"She's breathing," he said

Reid looked at her. She lay curled up on her side, her hands still on her stomach. Spencer pushed himself into a sitting position and touched her. Her eyes flickered open, and then widened with fear as she recalled what had just happened. She attempted to sit up.

Rossi gently pushed her back. "Stay still Emily, an ambulance is coming for both of you," Emily looked at Spencer and saw the blood weeping from his leg. Spencer leaned down, "It's alright, it's not that bad."

Tears sprang to her eyes. "Spencer, the baby...it hurts... I think..." She couldn't finish. Reid could hear the panic in her voice. He leaned down, stroked her hair, put his hand on top of hers and whispered.

"It's ok Emily, the baby is going to be ok, just stay still." He fought hard to keep his voice under control, but he couldn't stop his body from shaking.

Rossi observed the two profilers. '_Well I'll be fucked' he_ thought. 'These_ two are in love_,_ I wonder if they even know it yet'._ Rossi had believed the pregnancy was the result of a really horny kid and a lusty woman crossing paths after one too many drinks after work. He shook his head. 'Where_ the hell is that ambulance?'_

Shouting could be heard from above_ 'He's on the roof, FBI, drop your weapon!' _and then silence. What they couldn't see was Robert Haney dropping his weapon and proceeding to dive head first off the top most peak of the house on to the concrete patio below. His short sad sorry life ending on the very place he grew up.

Rossi heard the sound of sirens. He heard the EMTs rushing up the stairs "Here, over here," He called, moving aside. The paramedics knelt down beside the injured couple.

"He took a bullet to the leg and two hit his vest, she was knocked down a flight of stairs" Rossi told them.

"She 5 months pregnant," Reid said, not taking his eyes off of Emily or caring if Rossi heard or not.

Rossi moved out of the way and let the EMTs do their work. They put a brace around Emily's neck and lifted her onto a back board, all the while offering her reassuring words. Both agents were put in waiting ambulances and driven to the nearest hospital. He watched them drive away. Hotch ran up to him. "How are they?"

"I think Reid's ok, his vest saved him. Emily took a bad fall, it's her I'm the most worried about."'

Hotch nodded, "Haney's dead. We had him cornered on the roof, he jumped. Morgan is with the Sheriff now."

Rossi watched Hotch staring after the retreating ambulance, now merely a speck in the distance. He saw the distress in the unit chief's eyes.

"Prentiss is tough Hotch, and I'm beginning to think Reid has nine lives."

Hotch gave him a weary look, "Let's go then. Morgan! Let's go. Dave, you go on ahead, we should be right behind you."

&&&&&&&&

Emily lay on an exam room gurney. She felt almost afraid to breathe. Spencer sat beside her in a wheelchair stubbornly refusing to leave her side. A young nurse pleaded with him to let her wheel him into the adjoining room.

"Please sir you're hurt and you need to be taken care of," Reid ignored her and tightly held on to Emily's hand.

Behind him he heard the sound of heavy footsteps, "It's ok Melanie, I'll take care of this," boomed a female voice thick with a heavy Scottish accent. The owner of this voice was an older, rather formidable looking woman with starch grey hair and sensible shoes.

She stood beside Emily. "Here's the lass that took the header down the stairs." Ignoring Reid, she picked up Emily's chart. "I see, well you've got a lovely bump on the head." She pulled Emily's shirt up. "...and another lovely bump right here." she said patting Emily's tummy. "Now who is this clinging to you?"

Emily answered in a shaky voice. "This is Spencer, the baby's father."

The nurse peered over her glasses at him. "Well Spencer, the baby's father, the doctor will be here in about two minutes and if you want to help, you'll get your skinny little arse into the next room and let them take care of you so we can take care of Emily here."

"I want to stay," he said stubbornly.

The veteran nurse saw the determination in his eyes, but she also saw fear and worry. Her voice softened, "Now young man, the doctor's going to want to do an internal exam and then an ultrasound to look at the baby. Now don't be causing any trouble," She gave Emily's belly a knowing pat "Seems to me you've already caused enough trouble."

Emily looked at Spencer. "Go, I'll be fine."

"I want to be here for the Ultrasound," he said.

The older nurse agreed. "That's fine, now Melanie, take him. Spencer, we'll bring you back when we're ready."

Spencer knew he wouldn't win any more arguments against this woman. He gave Emily's hand a squeeze and let them wheel him away.

The nurse looked down at the frightened woman and smiled. "C'mon love, let's get you ready for the doctor."

&&&&&&&&&&&

David Rossi was the first to arrive at the ER. Morgan and Hotch still had some things to settle with the police. He asked the whereabouts of his agents.

"Miss Prentiss is in room #6 and Mr Reid is in room #5." said the nurse without looking at him.

"Thanks." Rossi got to Reid's room first, "Hey, you decent?" He was relieved to see Reid sitting up in a bed, his one leg bound tightly in bandages. Rossi smirked at the huge hospital gown Reid was wearing. He looked like he was drowning in it and it made him look even skinnier.

Reid looked at him, "Sure come on in, I'm not as bad as I look."

"Sez you."

"The bullet only hit my calf, I've got a broken rib and some bruising on my chest. The doctor says I just need to stay off the leg for a few days."

David smiled, "and Emily?"

"Emily's being examined. I should know soon." Reid looked away. "I guess you know now?"

Rossi saw no point in telling him he has known for a while. "Yes, I know." Rossi saw the pain and fear in the young man's face. He wanted to say something to comfort him.

Reid cleared his throat. "I guess you're wondering how this happened."

Rossi's mouth twitched. "Reid, I may be old, but I have a pretty good idea_ how _it happened."

Reid blushed. "Er... it was kind of a surprise ...for both of us."

"A surprise. Did you use protection?"

"No." said Reid feeling sheepish.

"Then you really shouldn't be all that surprised," said Rossi raising his eyebrows. He saw the look on Reid's face. He got up and squeezed the young man's shoulder. "Hey, having a kid is a wonderful thing. Sometimes I wish I'd done it myself...I raised wives instead."

Reid smiled nervously, "Are you going to tell Hotch?" He twisted the blankets in his hands. And looked up at David.

Rossi put his hand on top of Reid's. "No, that is not my secret to tell, that is up to you and Prentiss. I will tell you one thing; Emily needs to come out of the field, it's too dangerous." Reid nodded in agreement.

Just then Melanie appeared in the doorway with a wheelchair. "Mr Reid, they're going to do the Ultrasound now. You said you wanted to be there?" Rossi helped Reid into the chair,

gave him another squeeze on the shoulder.

"Emily's strong." he said

Reid looked up at Rossi and saw genuine care on that world weary face. "Thanks Dave."

&&&&&&&&&&&

The young nurse wheeled Reid into Emily's room and pushed him beside her. She lay on a gurney, her stomach exposed. The nurse he had met earlier was squeezing some kind of clear goop on her stomach. Emily winced at the coldness of it. Reid took her hand.

On a stool on her other side sat an affable looking middle aged man. He looked at Reid and smiled. "Hi, I'm Dr. Roberts, we're going to say hello to your baby." The doctor pressed the ultrasound wand to Emily's belly, there was nothing. He moved around some more, still nothing. Again he moved the wand pressing harder this time, nothing happened. The doctor frowned at the fuzzy screen. "This is easier when the bladder is full." The doctor said casually.

Reid felt that tight knot of fear returning, Emily squeezed his hand even tighter. They both held their breath. Suddenly, there was this repetitive_ whoosh whoosh _sound. The doctor broke out into a grin. "That," the doctor said. "...is your baby's heartbeat! There, right there, see that little light, that's the heart."

Reid and Emily both exhaled at once. They stared in wonder at the screen.

"Aw, look at the wee bairn," exclaimed the nurse.

The doctor continued to move the wand around. He pointed out different features of the baby to it's parents, it's arms and legs and head. "Look at that spine, it's beautiful, uh huh, all the chambers are there. This is a nice sized baby. Hey, what's this? Is there two of them in there?

The couple gaped in shock at the doctor. The nurse delivered a light punch to the doctor's shoulder, "Stop the shite Dr. Bob." The older nurse ordered. She turned to the shocked parents. "It's ok loves, chuckles here does that same joke to every set of parents that come in here." She shook her head at him. "Just one lovely baby in there, " She reassured.

Dr Roberts winked at them. "It's a tension breaker." He became serious again. "I'll tell you one thing, from what I can see, everything looks good, I guess this is one strong tough little baby."

Reid smiled, "Takes after her mom I guess."

"Her?" Emily said

Doctor Roberts looked at them both, "Do you want to know the sex?"

Reid and Emily both answered a resounding, "No."

They looked at each other. "It doesn't matter to me," said Reid.

"Me either," agreed Emily.

"Fine, then I'll just take a nice picture for you."

Spencer and Emily watched the monitor, completely enthralled and happy. Everything else fell away, the unsub, the fall, the shooting and the worry. For the first time, reality had truly taken hold. They were going to be parents, this was their baby. Reid felt a tightening in his chest. _'I will not lose it in front of everybody_,' he thought.

Emily looked at him. She felt him squeeze her hand tighter. '_He's trying so hard not to cry.' _She squeezed his hand back and gave him a happy smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&

David Rossi waited outside Emily's exam room. '_What the hell is taking so long_?' Finally, out of impatience he poked his head into the dimly lit exam room. He could see the blur on the monitor, but best of all, he could see the smiles on everyone's face. He breathed a sigh of relief. _'Everything's ok.' _He felt a lump come to his throat'._ Shit! What's with me?' _he thought. He quickly ducked out of the room.

"Rossi!" It was Morgan voice. He strode toward David with Hotch right behind him

Hotch became alarmed when he saw that Rossi's eyes were red and a little misty. "What's the matter, are they ok?"

Rossi turned away, "Yeah, yeah, fine. They're fine. They're both going to be alright."

"Great, let's go see em," said Morgan, he and Hotch started toward the door.

Rossi stood in front of them and blocked the doorway. "Guys, I think they need some space right now. It's been a long day for everybody."

Morgan and Hotch looked at each other. There was something else Rossi wasn't telling them. Hotch found everybody's behaviour out of whack today.

Rossi put his hands on the shoulders of the two younger men and led them away, "C'mon, I'll buy you both a cup of really lousy coffee. I don't know why, but I got this sudden urge to smoke a cigar."

While the two agents outside questioned the sanity of the third, inside exam room number six, two proud parents sat and admired a fuzzy first picture of their child.

**FIN.**

**AN: **Man this was a long chapter, not too long I hope. Please read and review, feedback is always appreciated, Thank you.


	5. Changes

**Changes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

"_The supreme happiness of life is the conviction we are loved"_ - Victor Hugo.

People who knew Aaron Hotchner, would have told you it was rare to ever see a smile grace his face. He normally had a stern countenance; he was tough, humourless and sometimes a little scary, but to Jack, he was the only Daddy in the world that made Alien pancakes.

Aaron and his four year old son sat at the breakfast table together. Aaron sipped on his coffee while Jack happily stuffed his face with pancake. Several visits ago Hotch had attempted animal pancakes, but the batter being too runny caused some bizarre shapes to appear. Thus alien pancakes were born. Aaron loved these moments with his son. They were too far and few between. It was an early Monday morning; they were both in their pyjamas. Normally in an hour or so he would drop Jack off at school and it would be another two weeks before he would see his son again. However Haley had called and asked if he would take Jack another night. He was only too happy to comply.

Another thing that put him into an unusually peppy mood was that his entire team would be returning to the BAU. Reid had taken a week off to let his leg recover and Emily had requested a two week leave. A strange request for her, but he wasn't about to judge how people dealt with injuries and stress. He felt excited too. Tomorrow when she came back, he was going to ask her out to dinner. He was as excited as a school boy, and a little bit scared too. '_No guts no glory_.' He thought.

Jack downed the rest of his milk. "That was good Daddy!"

"Thanks pal"

"Are you going to catch lots of subways today?" Jack asked

Hotch smiled, "As many as I can Jack."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Spencer Reid was almost ready for work. He had showered and dressed, poured himself a cup of coffee and made tea for Emily. He carefully carried the hot liquids to his bedroom. Emily was sitting up in bed reading the morning paper. Spencer stopped and watched her for a moment. She was wearing one of his old t shirts with one of his cardigans; he looked at her long lovely legs and noted that she also was also wearing a pair of his mismatched socks. She wore no makeup and her usually perfect hair was tousled and flyaway. He couldn't believe how sexy she looked. She looked up at him and smiled. This did nothing to put out the embers of desire that were starting to burn in the pit of his stomach,

"Good morning, is that for me?" she asked pointing at the tea.

"Wha.. Oh the tea, um yes," for a moment he thought she meant something else, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "Here, it's herbal tea. It's kind of a cold morning." He sat down on her side of the bed. She stretched out her legs onto Spencer's lap. He automatically started massaging her calves; she was getting so many leg cramps at night.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked. Tomorrow was Emily's first day back at work and it was also the day that they planned on telling the team about them and the baby.

"I'm definitely ready," she said sipping her tea. In truth she was actually more frightened about what she had planned for today. She was going to her Mother's house to tell _her._

Spencer seemed to sense her discomfort. "It'll be alright." he soothed. He rubbed her leg further up the thigh. Emily stared at him for a moment then excused her self to go to the bathroom.

Spencer looked around the bed. He had laid his tie out and now it was nowhere to be seen. "Emily, have you seen my tie?" he called.

"You mean this one." Spencer stood and turned around. Against the door frame was Emily, wearing his tie and nothing else.

Spencer felt a suffusion of blood to another area of his body. He tilted his head to the side, his hands in his pockets." You suit my clothes," he said matter of factly.

"Why thank you." she glided over to where he stood. She put her arms around his neck "I thought you might like this look." she brushed her lips against his throat.

"Emily what are you doing?"

"Baking a cake," she answered

He pushed her back a bit. "Seriously, maybe this isn't a good idea."

She brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Spencer, the doctor said it was ok to have sex, remember? You were there!"

He looked down at the floor. "Ever since what happened in Texas...."

"You have been treating me like I'm made of glass." she finished. She snuggled closer. "Now it's your turn."

"My turn?" he said puzzled.

"Your turn to get naked." She began pulling his sweater vest over his head.

"Emily, what has gotten into you?" he said as she dropped his vest to the floor.

"Hopefully_, you, _soon," she smiled, starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. Spencer pursed his lips and looked away. He could feel the colour creeping into his skin. Prentiss grinned. She loved that she could still make him blush. "Come on now, everything off. I want to see you." She stopped undressing him and kissed him on his chest.

Reid sighed. "I guess I'd better do as I'm told." he said, feigning resignation. Emily stood back and watched him discard the rest of his clothing. Reid felt a little self-conscious, he hadn't really had anyone stand there and watch him undress before.

He lay down on the bed, and Emily positioned herself above him. He gasped as he felt himself enveloped by her warmth. He put his hands on her waist and thrust his hips upward. She made a small whimpering sound then moaned. Reid looked up at her, her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were closed. He loved to watch her face. She had no inhibitions.

Emily began to move in a familiar rhythm. Reid didn't know if he would last, his need seemed to be overtaking him. His eyes were glazed over with desire. He felt this strange primal need to possess her, to grab on to her and scream that he loved her and that he was hers completely. He couldn't, she would think it was only the passion speaking.

_'I do love her_.' He thought. And he realized he probably had for a long time.

He pulled her down for a kiss; they hungrily explored each others mouths. His hands caressed her back, she wove her fingers into his hair and began to move in a rocking motion and moan his name over and over. She lifted her head slightly and he looked into her eyes. Those dark dark eyes of hers that always seemed to be watching him. Could they see that he loved her? He couldn't risk telling her, not if she didn't feel the same. Emily crushed her lips against his. This time _he_ closed his eyes and tried to shut his mind off. Spencer clasped onto Emily and let the waves of physical pleasure cascade over them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once in a while Penelope Garcia liked to get to the office early. Not that she liked to work harder but sometimes she just wanted to have time alone. To sip on her protein drink and to make sure every little doll and troll was in it's place. However she wasn't alone for very long. She gave a start when a pair of thick fingered hands placed themselves over her eyes.

"Guess who?" he said.

"Brad Pitt?" answered Garcia.

"Close, but bigger," he whispered.

"Will Smith." She giggled.

"No, much sexier!"

Garcia grinned, "Morgan, is that you?"

"Hey!" Garcia spun around in her chair and laughed. A mildly annoyed Kevin Lynch looked back at her. "Not nice, a little sensitivity for your man please."

Garcia's lips curved into a smile. "No one sneaks up on the serene Queen of keyboards." she said.

Kevin pretended to pout, "Just for that, I may not tell you what I saw here a few weeks ago."

Garcia looked over her glasses, "Oh honey, now you know you_ have to_, right?"

Kevin pretended to look over his nails. "Mmm, it may shock you to know that there is something going on with SSA Prentiss and another agent, right here under your nose."

Garcia shrugged, "I figured there might be, but I didn't think it was another agent, who?"

"Ok, but hang on to your hat, the mystery man is none other than your sweet virginal Dr Reid."

Penelope stared at him a minute then burst out laughing. "That's funny, oh Kevin, you're so silly." She grabbed his cheeks. "That's why I love you."

He pushed her hands away. "Penelope, I'm not kidding. I saw something."

Ok I'll play, what did you see?"

"I was here late one night, I passed by the kitchen area and I saw agent Prentiss walk by Dr Reid and grab his ass." He nodded knowingly. Garcia started to giggle again.

"That's impossible. It's never been proven Dr Reid actually has an ass." Then she burst into a fit of giggles. Kevin looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Pardon?"

"Hadn't you noticed he's a little on the bony side, and wears the baggiest pants I've ever seen? What's to grab?"

Kevin shook his head. "I saw what I saw!"

Garcia composed herself, "What you probably saw was accidental, sometimes you just walk into a person. You have such an imagination..."

Kevin forgot about Prentiss and Reid. He leaned close to Garcia, ''Let's put my imagination to good use tonight."

She batted her lashes at him. "Now you're talking sense."

&&&&&&&&&&

Spencer Reid was getting ready for work for the second time that morning; He was just organizing his messenger bag when he heard the frantic calls from the bedroom.

"Spencer, come here quick! Hurry." He dashed to the bedroom; Emily now in her underwear was kneeling on the bed with both hands on her stomach.

The baby! Here feel this!" Her eyes were wild with excitement. Reid quickly went to her and sat down, grabbing her hands.

"Emily what's wrong, are you ok? Do you need a doctor? I knew we shouldn't have done it! It was too soon after the fall." He could barely contain his guilt and panic...

Emily stared at him and laughed " Oh no, it's not anything bad. I just felt the baby move. "

"Really?" He looked down at her belly with a frown. "Are you sure?"

"Yes yes. Here, feel." she pulled his hand to her stomach. "Can you feel it?"

He squinted his eyes. "Umm! Maybe a little, I feel light little taps, almost like Morse code."

Emily laughed, "Morse code huh? What's he or she saying?"

"It's saying, 'let me out of here, my parents are disgusting'."

"It feels like little butterflies to me," she said, her eyes still wide. Spencer couldn't decide which was more entertaining, the baby kicking or Emily's face. She turned and looked at him. "I've been keeping you here all morning, haven't I?" He smiled at her.

"It was worth it." He stood and kissed her, "I'll see you later, good luck at your mother's."

"Bye." Her mother's! She had forgotten about her mother. She patted her tummy, "No wonder you're raising such a fuss baby genius, you're going to meet Grandma today!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Derek Morgan and David Rossi were the only members of the team in the conference room. Everybody but them appeared to be late today. Morgan relaxed back into his chair and drank his coffee. "I think we should get extra points for this don't you?

David shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like the old days," he said. "Hey, isn't that our resident genius bursting in right now." They looked over and saw Reid half running, half walking toward the conference room.

"Good morning guys, sorry I'm late, lots of traffic today." he said, sitting down at the table.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" murmured Rossi.

Morgan and Rossi exchanged looks once they got a good look at the young profiler. "Hey pretty boy, do you ever think of a taking a good look in the mirror before you leave the house?" Morgan asked.

Reid frowned. "Why?"

Morgan leaned toward him. "Because that hair of yours would scare small children, worst case of bed head I've ever seen."

"And you're wearing that vest of yours inside out." Rossi chuckled.

"When did you two become the fashion police?" Reid said defensively. Before either man could answer, they heard the voice of Hotch in the bullpen. The three agents watched their boss through the glass.

"Is there something wrong with Hotch's face today?" said Reid.

"You know kid, I think you're right, there is something a little off."

Rossi leaned forward to get a better look, and started to laugh. "Ok profilers, the reason Hotch looks different is, he's not scowling."

"Something's making him happy. I wonder what it is?" mused Morgan.

Rossi rubbed his eyes, _'I have a feeling I know'._

&&&&&&&&&&&

When Emily Prentiss arrived at her mother's house, Ambassador Prentiss's assistant ushered her into the formal sitting room. Everything was formal with her mother, even a visit with her daughter. Emily walked over to the full length windows and surveyed the garden. They were beautiful in the summer, now everything was covered by a light dusting of snow. Even so, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining despite the temperature and the skies were clear and bright. Emily heard her mother's voice coming down the hall.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Emily, I was on the phone and..." Elizabeth Prentiss stood stock still at the sight before her. Emily was standing in profile in front of the brightly lit window. Her now obvious pear shaped silhouette was glaringly obvious. Her mothers hand flew to her mouth. "Oh dear! Oh Emily!" She walked slowly into the room and dropped onto the settee closest to her. She felt slightly in shock.

Emily looked down at her belly and realized baby genius had sort of popped in the last couple of weeks. Still, this wasn't the way she had planned on telling her mother. She quickly sat down on the couch opposite her. The slim woman still stared at her daughter in disbelief. "Emily, you're pregnant." she whispered.

"Yes Mother I am, nearly six months."

"Oh Emily, six months and you're telling me now!"

Emily felt a certain degree of pity for her mother. The ambassador liked to be in control of all things and this seemed to really floor her. "I'm sorry mother, I've been very busy." Even Emily thought that sounded lame. She reached for her mother's hand. "I'm telling you now."

Elizabeth Prentiss leaned back in her seat and took a deep breath. She needed a moment to process all of this. She was nothing if not flexible and she prided herself on being a modern thinker. She didn't want to turn this into one of those mother/Emily cold wars. "Ok then, I have to ask, who is the father?"

"It's someone I work with, one of the profilers, he's..."

Her mother didn't let her finish, "Is it Aaron Hotchner?" She said hopefully. She had always liked Aaron. He was divorced of course but a rather good choice.

"No mom, not him."

"I see, you mean it's that attractive African American man." _Not too bad _her mother reasoned; she knew very little about him, but at least the child would be beautiful. Emily shook her head, wondering why her mother wanted to play this guessing game with her. Her mother thought for a moment, and then her eyes widened, "David Rossi, that older man who writes?"

_'Well he was wealthy at least.'_

Emily hung her head. "No mother, not him. It's..."

Again Emily didn't get to finish. A look of realization came over her mother and the colour seemed to drain out of her face.

_"_Emily, you don't mean... you're not saying..." It was like she couldn't bring herself to say it. "It's that boy; the one I said looked like an andr..."

Emily interrupted her, "Yes mother, him. And his name is Dr Spencer Reid."

Elizabeth looked at her daughter with concerned eyes, "Emily, you had... _relations_ with that boy?"

Emily tried to be patient, "Yes mother, I did. And he's not a boy, he's 27."

"27? Still a good deal younger than you!"

"I'm aware of that."

"I thought he was gay."

"Believe me, he's not." Emily suddenly felt very tired.

"Well is he at least taking responsibility?"

Emily gave her mother a wan smile, "Yes mother, Spencer and I are going to raise the baby together. We're together." She looked her mother straight in the eye. "You'll just have to accept it."

Ambassador Prentiss studied her daughter's face for a moment and then she did something that totally shocked Emily. She got up, sat down beside her and hugged her. Emily was too surprised to even hug back. She couldn't even remember the last time her mother had hugged her.

"Mom, are you alright?"

Ambassador Prentiss looked at her daughter. "Emily when all is said and done, the bottom line is, you're having my grandchild. I'm not half the old stuffed shirt prude you think I am. I admit I was a little taken aback at first, but this is the 21st century and if you're happy, I'm happy, and I think your father will be happy too. I'll tell him during evening cocktails."

_'Where is my mother and what have you done with her?'_

Her mother's eyes lit up with excitement. "We have a lot of work to do. Of course you'll want the wedding to be next summer after the baby's born. I think a simple elegant affair, only 250 to 300 hundred guests. Does Dr Reid have a big family? Don't worry darling, I'll take care of everything. Vera Wang has the most beautiful collection of gowns this year. Of course you'll have to lose weight after the baby; I'll get you a personal trainer."

'_Oh, there she is,' thought_ Emily

Emily put up her hands in protest, "Mom, mom! We're not getting married, we haven't even talked marriage."

"Why not?" her mother asked

'_Fair enough question' Emily_ thought. "I don't know, we just haven't, everything's so new."

"Don't you love him Emily?" Her mother wasted no time in getting straight to the point.

"Of course I do!" This time it was Emily's turn to be shocked. She didn't even have to think about it or hesitate. She loved him; she was _in _love with him. When the hell did that happen? She felt the baby kick; she put her hand on her stomach. Did he love her? Her Mother saw the look of distress on her daughters face. She leaned over and patted Emily's hand.

"Come on now, we have lots of time to discuss this. Let's have a nice lunch and you can tell me all about this young man."

Emily relaxed a little. Ambassador Prentiss was a woman on a mission now. The prospect of planning a huge lavish wedding excited her beyond belief. She put an arm around her daughter's shoulder and gave her a little squeeze. This day had turned out great after all. She had a project at last and a grandchild on the way she could spoil.

**Fin**

**AN: **This is an extremely fluffy chapter, I couldn't help myself. I promise Reid and Emily will tell the whole team in the next chapter. Please read and review. I appreciate all the comments. Thanks to those who reviewed in the past.


	6. Everybody Knows

.

**Everybody Knows**

&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

_'Sex alleviates tension, Love causes it _' Woody Allen.

The elevator doors parted. Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss stepped out and made their way to their BAU office. It was still very early and not too many people were there, though they did garner some stares from the ones that were.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Reid.

"I sure hope so." Their secret had begun to weigh on her. She felt she had left it too long; hopefully the team would be as understanding as Rossi.

Reid saw her apprehension. "You know Morgan said there was a meeting first thing this morning, so why don't we wait in the conference room?" Emily agreed. They walked into the room expecting to find it empty; instead they were greeted by the sight of four year old Jack Hotchner sitting at the round table coloring. They just looked at each other and took a seat on either side of him.

"Hi Jack, where's your Daddy?" Emily asked.

"Right here," said Hotch, walking into the room carrying a juice box. "Sorry about this, Haley's flight got held up and I had to bring Jack to work with me. His sitter should be here in a few minutes to pick him up, so don't worry." He handed the apple juice to Jack.

Emily put the straw in it for him, "Hey, we're not worried, we like Jack." Jack grinned at her. Hotch smiled; he enjoyed the interaction between Emily and his son.

Agents Morgan and Jordan Todd entered the room, followed by Garcia and Rossi. Morgan took one long look at Jack.

"My my, these new recruits are getting younger every year, better watch your back Reid," This drew laughter from the group. Jack was all smiles, enjoying the attention.

Emily looked over at Reid. Everybody was there now; she decided now was a good a time as any to make their announcement.. Reid gave her a nod of encouragement. She stood up to speak. Standing up had more of an effect than she meant it to have. Rossi hid his smile '_This should be interesting_.'

What Emily didn't realize was that now that she was standing, her very pregnant belly was eye level with everyone at the table. Emily seemed oblivious to this. "Umm, before we start I have sort of an announcement I'd like to make."

Rossi was now grinning, '_I should have brought popcorn.'_

The rest of the team exchanged wide eyed glances with each other. She was about to speak again when Jack started pulling on her sleeve. "Emily! Emily!" She smiled down at him.

"Wait a minute honey; I just have to say something."

Jack persisted. "Emily, Emily, I wanna ask you a question."

"Ok sweetie, what is it?"

"Why is your tummy so fat?" The room was silent.

Emily answered without missing a beat, "Because Jack honey, I'm having a baby."

Garcia was the first to react. She jumped up from her chair.

"I knew it! I knew it!" She squealed, she spun around and faced Morgan, "Didn't I tell you?!" Then she went to Emily and hugged her. "May I tell JJ?"

Morgan grinned, "Congratulations Emily!"

Agent Todd looked around the room, she felt uncomfortable. '_Why does everyone in this unit get pregnant?' _she wondered. She saw Morgan grin and wink at her. She backed up a little.

.Emily turned around and looked directly at Hotch; his face was expressionless. He just stood there.

He finally spoke, "This is quite a surprise Emily." Before Emily could respond, Hotch looked up and saw Jack's babysitter walk into the bull pen.

"Jack, Glenda's here, time to go," Jack pouted; he was having fun here and didn't want to leave. "Come on Jack, say goodbye." Jack gave a little wave and reluctantly went with his dad.

A few moments later Hotch returned.

Emily composed herself. "Umm, there's just one more thing, and then I'll shut up. The baby's father works here."

Several pairs of eyes flew to Hotch. He put his hands up in front of him, "No!" he said, shocked. The eyes then went to Rossi.

Rossi glanced down at his lap and made scissor motions with his hand. "That ship has sailed people."

"Don't look at me," laughed Morgan. "I just enjoy practicing." Todd moved back a little further.

Up 'til now Reid had sat quietly in his chair, his arms folded across his chest. He was growing tired of the guessing game that didn't include him. He uttered two words loudly and succinctly:

"It's me."

The room went silent. Emily locked eyes with him; she felt strangely proud.

"I'm the baby's father, it's mine," He repeated in less harsh tones. Morgan was about to laugh when he noticed the look in Reid's eyes. He was dead serious. The silence was deafening when finally it was broken by Rossi.

"Well congratulations," He reached over and grabbed Reid's hand and shook it. Garcia gave another squeal. She ran over to Reid, grabbed his face and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Oh you sneaky little stud muffin!" She turned suddenly to Jordan. "Kevin was right, the ass grabbing was real!"

Jordan was aghast. '_These things never happened in counter terrorism. _' She backed away from Garcia too.

Morgan was just about as freaked out. He gaped at Reid. "You... Emily... you did the wild thing?"

"The wild thing?" Reid repeated.

Morgan looked at Reid as if he were seeing him for the very first time. He seemed to be the same guy. A tall skinny kid with crazy hair and nerdy clothes. Emily, however, looked dark and exotic; pregnancy seemed to agree with her. Her once neat trim figure was now...well...downright voluptuous. He just couldn't picture the two of them together. He really didn't want to. He stared at Emily's baby bump._ 'Reid did that?_' His eyes met Reid's. "My man," he said softly, blinking several times. The universe was not making sense today.

Rossi glanced over at Hotch, who was now conspicuous in his silence. A dark scowl had claimed his features.

_'__Shit.__This is going to be one hell of a long day.'_

Hotch cleared his throat. "I think we should begin people."

_'Thank goodness,' _thought Jordan. Everyone's attention turned to her as she began to speak and present a series of photographs. Reid and Emily's eyes met across the table. _'Good job,'_ he mouthed. She smiled back at him, _'Thank you,'_ she mouthed back.

This did not go unnoticed by Hotch.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Prentiss decided to just keep busy. What better way to prove that she could handle a pregnancy while working alongside her lover than to work hard? She stepped into Garcia's office

"Garcia, would you mind calling up any priors on this subject?" She handed Garcia the file.

"Anything you say baby mama," quipped Garcia.

Emily sighed, realizing she was going to have to put up with Garcia's cute nicknames for awhile. Emily peered at the computer screen as Garcia's fingers flew rapidly over her keyboard. The information came up immediately. Penelope turned toward Emily; her eyes were about level with the baby bump. She smiled and gave it a little pat. Emily looked at her.

"Sorry," said a sheepish Garcia.

"That's ok, even strangers can't seem to keep their hands off me lately."

Garcia giggled. "Well, someone couldn't keep his hands off you."

"Garcia!" Emily blushed._ 'Hands had nothing to do with it.'_

Garcia patted the baby bump again and laughed. "Sometimes I can't believe you have Reid's baby in there."

Emily smiled. "Sometimes I can't believe it either"

Garcia looked back at her monitor. "Is it ok if I ask you a personal question about Reid?"

"You can ask I guess," She hoped it wasn't too personal. Emily had been brought up in Europe where the views on sex were a little different than they were here. Emily had always believed sex between two consenting adults was natural and healthy; however, she wasn't about to broadcast their sex life for all the office to hear.

"Was Reid a vir… I mean was he experienced the first time you got together?"

Emily didn't really see how this was relevant or Garcia's business, but to end any mystery she simply answered, "No."

"Oh," Garcia's lips curled into a smile. '_Agent Anderson owes me fifty bucks. _'

But then her brow furrowed, "Oh dear"

Emily stared at her. "What's wrong?"

Garcia bit her lower lip. "I guess it was kind of awful for you. I mean he wouldn't know how to ... or he'd be... you know... really too fast... too awkward," by now Garcia felt embarrassed_, 'I've_ _said too much, I'm such a dork.'_

Emily picked up her file, not looking at Garcia. "Awful? Noo...far from it really," She closed her eyes; she certainly wasn't going to discuss _that _with Garcia. How could she explain anyway? To be with someone who was both vulnerable and passionate at the same time. Who gave himself with such trust and unbridled enthusiasm? That he had an eagerness to learn and to please that touched her and also totally turned her on. No, she couldn't share these things with Garcia. What she did say as she turned and walked out the door was:

"Actually, best sex I've ever had."

Garcia gaped at Emily's retreating form, her mouth hanging open, '_Oh my, he really is a little stud muffin'_

&&&&&&&&&&&

Spencer was bent over his paperwork. He could feel Morgan's eyes on him; in fact he had felt them all morning, ever since he and Emily _came out _so to speak. Finally tired of it he turned to Morgan. "Morgan is there something you want to ask me?" Morgan looked a bit sheepish and shuffled some papers around on his desk.

"No, no." he answered.

"Fine," Reid got up and made his way to the kitchen. Morgan followed.

"Coffee?" Reid was aware of the eyes peering at the back of his head again. This time Morgan spoke.

"Reid, how long have you and Emily been together?"

"Six months"

"And she's six months pregnant?"

"Yes."

Morgan knew you didn't have to be a genius to figure this math out. "So that means the first time you..."

"Yes Morgan, and you know statistically speaking, it's not uncommon for a pregnancy to occur..."

Morgan interrupted, "Did the condom break?" he whispered.

Reid looked at him. "No, didn't use one."

Morgan looked shocked. "Kid, didn't I teach you anything?"

Reid tilted his head to the side. "Actually, no you didn't. The art of the pickup sure. But you never got around to birth control," He sipped his coffee casually, rather enjoying Morgan's discomfiture. Morgan just stared at him like he had suddenly grown antlers.

Reid put his hand on Morgan's shoulder and gave a slight laugh as something just occurred to him. "I just realized, I'm allergic to latex anyway. Oh well, I wont have to worry about that for a few months." Morgan saw Reid's eyes settle lustfully on Emily across the room.

_'Who is this kid?' _he wondered.

Reid leaned against the counter; his attention went back to Morgan. "You're wrong you know."

"About what?"

"Being with the same person all the time."

"What about it?" Morgan asked, confused.

"It's not boring, and logically, isn't it better to be with someone who knows your body really well? You know, what feels good, what doesn't, rather than just having the immediate thrill of being with someone new?" He blushed slightly. "Of course I'm still pretty much the student here." He clapped Morgan on the back. "Well, work to do." He went back to his desk.

Not unlike Penelope; Morgan stared after his young friend. _'I have got to talk to Garcia.'_

&&&&&&&&&&&

Rossi felt the need to talk to Hotch. He didn't like the way he looked after the announcement in the BAU room today. It was hard to read Aaron Hotchner; he had the perfect poker face, but David Rossi was an exceptional poker player. He opened the door to Hotch's office. Aaron was sitting at his desk, his head resting in his hands.

"Hotch, almost quitting time, you up for a bite to eat? Or a drink?"

Hotch shook his head. "Sorry Dave, I can't keep up with you; remember last time?"

"Ha! Forget about that, how about some company then?" He sat down facing his friend and colleague.

"I might be crappy company tonight Dave."

Rossi decided to address the elephant in the room. "Pretty big news huh?" he gestured toward the bull pen.

Hotch's mouth was a thin line. "Yeah," was all he said.

Rossi studied his friend's face and decided to press a little further. "So, whadya think?"

Hotch laughed ruefully. "Well for one thing, I don't appreciate being lied to."

"Lied to?"

"You know the rules about fraternization as well as I do Dave."

Rossi arched his eyebrows, "So, that's really what you're upset about, rule breakage?"

Hotch looked up. He knew he couldn't fool an old pro like Dave Rossi, so why even try? He laid his hands flat on his desk and tried to find words to explain how he felt. He shook his head slowly. "Dave, did you know I agonized over two weeks whether to ask Emily to go out to dinner with me? Two frigging weeks! Analyzing and obsessing over every detail, every ethical and moral implication! " He laughed. "Then I find out that she and the kid have been screwing each other senseless for at least six months."

Rossi winced at Hotch's outburst. He was unaccustomed to the unit chief being overly emotional and using that kind of language. He put his hands up, "Hold on! Steady there Hotch."

Hotch drew a deep breath, already regretting what he said. "Sorry Dave, it's just everthing...Haley, Jack moving..." He threw up his hands; he was at a loss for words. "They did lie to me."

"If it makes you feel any better, Reid told me in Texas that the pregnancy was a surprise."

Hotch looked at him sharply. "Reid told you, in Texas? You mean you knew about this the whole time and you didn't say anything?"

"No, no, not the whole time. Early on I figured out Emily was pregnant. I didn't know about Reid until I walked in on them in my office."

Hotch's scowl deepened, "Walked in on them?! They were having sex in your office?"

"Hell no, just kissing, I only saw kissing," _'At least I hope they didn't have sex in my office._ '

Hotch leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "Dave, I'm losing it. I'm a FBI profiler. I'm the unit chief. I didn't notice one of my agents was pregnant. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, you've been over stressed. You ball everything up inside of you. Something's gotta give somewhere, you're only human."

Aaron stared out into the bullpen. "He's such a kid Dave, brilliant, but still such a kid, what does she see in him?"

"You can't help who you fall in love with, Hotch."

"She's in love with him?" He said quietly.

"Yup, and he's in love with her."

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

Rossi decided it was time to stop pussyfooting around. "Aaron, can I be straight with you?"

"Always."

Dave pointed toward the bullpen "Their relationship has nothing to do with you. You know they did nothing wrong, so stop acting like a jealous lover. You and Prentiss had nothing going on but friendship. It's your ego that's smarting. Accept it, accept them, and move on." Rossi stood and moved towards the door. "My offer for drinks or dinner still stands."

"Dave, how do you know so much about this stuff?"

Rossi shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's because I'm Italian."

"What's that got to do with it?"

He smiled. "Damned if I know but that's what my mother always said." Rossi left feeling he did his best, the rest was up to Hotch.

Aaron Hotchner watched his two agents in the bullpen for a while. He stepped outside his office, "Prentiss, Reid, I need to speak to you now."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Reid and Emily looked at each other. Here it was, they were about to be '_Hotchinated'_ as Garcia liked to call it.

"Let's get this over with," said Emily. Reid nodded in agreement, though his heart was beating a mile a minute.

Together they walked into Hotch's office like they were going to face a firing squad. Hotch sat at his desk wearing his usual scowl, hands were folded neatly on his desk.

"Sit please." He instructed. They sat down and faced him. Hotch began. "Both of you know that there are rules in place about fraternization. But I'm afraid it might be a bit late for that lecture." He stared pointedly at Emily's Belly. Both Reid and Prentiss looked down at the floor.

"Emily, as of now, you are out of the field and probably should have been for a few months now. Look what happened in Texas." Hotch suddenly realized how devastating that must have been for them. "You can continue to travel as long as your doctor says it is safe to do so. Anything else, take up with personnel."

Emily nodded agreement. "Yes sir!"

"Now Reid." Spencer looked up at him. Hotch hesitated; what was it exactly he wanted to say to Reid? '_Keep it in your pants ' 'How dare you get Emily pregnant ' 'Stop having sex with the woman I wanted to date.'? _Rossi was right, this wasn't about him.

"Reid, do you feel you can separate your personal and professional life?"

"Yes sir, in fact..."

"I'm still speaking Reid!" Hotch said sharply. Reid kept quiet. Aaron continued. "This is a great team; I am not about to break it up. Strauss, on the other hand, might feel differently. But we'll worry about that when and if the time comes. Another thing, I hope next time, if there is one, the two of you feel you can trust me enough to come and talk to me. Now go home, both of you."

The two agents both mumbled their thanks and stood up to leave. He stopped them. "Wait, there's one more thing." They both looked at him.

"Congratulations, a baby is wonderful news, I mean it."

Emily smiled, "Thank you Hotch." Reid pursed his lips and nodded. They left his office.

Hotch sat and watched them through the window in his office. They were getting ready to leave. They stood close, talking to one another. Emily had her hands resting protectively on her belly, and Reid reached over and gave them a gentle squeeze, his eyes never leaving her face. He said something that made her laugh, he smiled at her, and then they turned and walked out. Hotch sighed; Rossi was right again.

Hotch took his cell phone out of his pocket. He wasn't really sure how he felt about the events of today, but there was one thing he was sure of. He pressed the cell's number one contact.

"Hello Jack, it's Daddy. "

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spencer and Emily returned to his apartment. They both did the same thing; went straight to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. It wasn't out of lust but of sheer mental exhaustion. Today had been emotionally draining. The questions, the looks, then more questions. It had all taken it's toll, especially on Emily. They lay side by side, fully clothed. Spencer turned, propped himself up on one elbow and kissed her.

"Tough day," he said softly as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Emily only nodded and moved closer to him.

"You need something to eat, let me make you something," He offered.

"I'm not hungry."

"Too bad, baby needs to eat," He grazed his hand along her stomach. She smiled.

"Ok, but let's rest first," Reid responded by kissing her again, only this time a little more passionately. She looked up at him and put her hand against his chest.

"Spencer don't get me wrong, I'm just a little tired, Ok?" He smiled at her and stroked her hair.

"Sure, that's fine."

"Umm well...what is that I'm feeling pressed against my hip?"

He buried his face in her hair. "Oh that, just ignore it and it will go away." he mumbled.

Emily couldn't help but giggle.

"Did you know that Garcia practically asked me what you were like in bed?"

Reid lifted his head, "Really? What did you tell her?"

"Just the truth."

"That's too bad; you should have said that I was amazing or at least said under my clothes I was covered in fish scales or something."

"You're really silly, you know that?"

"If you think that's bad, I had Morgan's eyes boring holes into my skull all day. He kept staring at me as if i had grown an extra set of teeth."

"Hotch was kinda weird."

"Yes," Reid agreed. "But fair I guess...it was as if, I dunno, as if he was betrayed. He looked more hurt than angry."

They snuggled closer together. Emily bit her lip, "Spencer, it's not always going to be this way you know."

Reid looked at her face. "What do you mean?" he said, trying not to sound too alarmed.

"You, me. Lying here cuddling, making love when we want. Not long from now there'll be a crying baby, smelly diapers and spit up pablum."

"Oh, that's all," said Reid relieved. He put his head on her shoulder and smiled. Nobody truly realized what taking care of his mother all those years had been like. He would take a baby spitting pureed carrots at him any day, over a middle aged woman hauling macaroni and cheese at his head because she thought it had been poisoned by government spies. That was still preferable to when he had to beg her to get out of bed and bathe herself. He kept these kinds of things to himself. He didn't want anyone's pity and he really didn't want this information to even exist for Emily.

Then, as if she were reading his mind, she said, "Spencer, I want to meet your mother."

'_Good grief!_' he thought, _'That's one way to get rid of an erection' _"What?"

"I want to meet her before I can't fly anymore."

"Why?"

"Because she's the baby's grandmother. She's part of our life; she should know about us."

Reid drew a deep breath. "She may or may not remember a meeting Emily."

"I still need to do it."

"I could write it in a letter."

"Spencer!"

"Ok, I'll see what I can arrange," He rubbed her tummy. "C'mon, I'll open a can of soup or make us some sandwiches."

Emily pressed her body against his, pushed her hand inside his shirt and began to stroke his chest. "I'd rather do something else first."

He looked at her perplexed. "I thought you said you were too tired?"

"I changed my mind," she said, nuzzling his neck.

"You pregnant women are certainly mercurial."

"Mmm."

Dinner would have to wait that night as the couple took their time and made slow and lazy love to each other.

FIN.

AN : Gadzooks! Another long chapter, sorry about that, I just wanted to get in everyone's POV. Please read and review, let me know what you think. There is a trip to Vegas to meet Diana Reid soon. Emily hates Vegas. Thanks to all.


	7. Emily and Vegas

**Emily and Vegas**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own criminal minds, nope.

'_If I know what love is, it is because of you '_ Herman Hesse.

"Morgan, can't you drive faster than this?!" Reid exploded.

Morgan looked across at him, "Calm down Daddy, we're almost there."

Hotch's hand patted him on the shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better Reid, first babies are almost always late."

"Late! Hotch are you kidding? This baby is almost six weeks early. Why did this have to happen when I was away?

"Look Reid, Garcia called us on the plane six hours ago to tell us Emily went into labour, everything's fine," Morgan pulled right up to the hospital doors. "Now you go right in we'll go park somewhere." The car pulled away.

Reid was frantic. He knew where the maternity ward was. He ran down the pristine white corridors towards a set of double glass doors. They opened, Emily's doctor came out, beside him was a young nurse holding a tiny pink bundle in her arms. Farther away in the distance he saw Garcia embracing Emily's mother. He stopped and tried to catch his breath. The young nurse walked towards him, she stopped in front of Reid and lifted the blanket off the tiny perfect face of a sleeping infant.

"You have a little girl Mr Reid, she's perfect, she weighs five pounds exactly."

Reid gazed down at his newborn daughter. He was mesmerized and instantly in love at the same time. He smiled at her shock of black hair. Her thick dark lashes rested on her perfect porcelain skin. She was all Emily, Reid stroked her soft cheek with his finger, it made her pucker her little rosebud mouth and sigh. He had never felt happier. He looked up at the face of the doctor. "Where's Emily?" He asked. The doctor's expression was grim. "Where's Emily" he repeated. He saw Garcia and Ambassador Prentiss walking toward him. Garcia had her arm around the older woman almost like she was holding her up. He saw their faces, they were crying. Reid felt panic creeping over him. "Where is Emily? I want to see her."

The doctor looked forlornly at him." Mr Reid, you were aware your wife had developed high blood pressure, well I'm afraid it spiked tremendously during labour. She suffered a massive stroke, we did everything we could, we couldn't save her."

Reid stepped back; he heard screaming and realized it came from him "YOU'RE LYING, YOU'RE LYING, WHERE IS EMILY? I WANT EMILY." He felt hands touch him, to try to hold him, "Stop! Stop! "He was sobbing now," Go away, you're lying, I want Emily. Don't touch me! I want Emily; I'm going to find Emily." Reid spun around pushing away the well meaning hands, all their faces a blur. He began to run down the endless corridor. He heard his name being called,

"Spencer!" He couldn't run anymore, everything was turning black.

"Emily! Emily! "He called

"Spencer!" he felt hands shaking him, he opened his eyes. A light came on, for a moment he didn't know where he was. He looked up and saw the worried face of Emily peering down at him. He sat up and grabbed her and held her tight. He couldn't stop trembling.

"Emily you're alright!" He placed his hands on her pregnant belly, "The baby's still inside you," She looked at him quizzically.

"I should hope so; I've got two months to go. That must have been some dream."

"It was horrible; I dreamt something terrible happened to you." He ran a shaky hand through his hair. Reid looked at her and hugged her to him again. "Are you ok? Did you see the doctor last week? How was your blood pressure?" He gripped her even tighter.

"Spencer, calm down, I'm right here I'm fine, the baby's fine. It was just a bad dream." She put her arms around him and stroked his back. "Now you've gone and done it."

"What have I done?"

"You woke me up and now baby genius thinks it's time to eat doughnuts, powdered ones with jam filling." She was trying to lighten the mood and change the subject.

Spencer relaxed a little. "I can get you that."

"How, we're in hotel room in Las Vegas."

"Exactly, everything is open 24 hours a day; I'll get you anything you want"

She kissed him. "No, I'm already big as a house."

"You're beautiful." he said earnestly. He couldn't let her go, the panic was easing but he still felt residual bits of fear floating around inside his head. The dream was too real. He held on to her; her body was soft and warm and her hair had the light scent of strawberries. He inhaled the sweetness of it and tried to force himself to calm down.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Spencer do you realize that the last couple of times you visited Vegas, you've had nightmares?"

"Yes, I know."

She had to be careful here. "Do you think you should talk to someone about it?"

Reid shook his head. "Emily, I don't need someone else to tell me what's wrong with _me_. I have a degree in psychology."

She decided it was best to leave it alone for now. They only had a couple of days here to visit Reid's mother and then it was straight back to Quantico. She settled back down on the bed. Reid was practically clinging to her, she didn't mind, She left the light on, she wasn't quite sure why, but nightmares seemed less likely with the light on. Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer and pulled him even closer, she kissed his neck as he laid his head on her shoulder. Eventually his body began to relax and his breathing evened out. She could feel herself falling asleep. Then she heard him; it was barely a whisper but she definitely heard him.

"I love you Emily." His voice soft and sleepy.

"I love you too." She whispered. They drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Reid was nervous. He was usually nervous before he visited his mom. He never knew what kind of day she might be having. He was used to her, but Emily wasn't. This might be a lot to spring on her. This might be a lot for his mother as well.

He saw her sitting in the common room staring out the window. She was gripping a notebook. He took Emily's hand. "Let's do this." He said. With Emily in tow, he strode over and stood in front of his mother.

Diana looked up and saw her son with an attractive pregnant woman. She stood up somewhat confused. "Spencer, what are you doing here?"

Emily had always pictured Reid's mother as a frail grey haired old lady who babbled incoherently. Here in front of her stood a tall slender striking looking woman. She could see where Reid got his height from and despite her blond hair and blue eyes; they looked very much alike.

Diana sat down again, her eyes rested on Emily.

"We came to visit you Mom."

She studied Emily and frowned. "Is this one of my students Spencer?"

"No Mom, this is Emily."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Reid." Emily held out her hand.

Diana ignored it, instead she turned to Spencer." Spencer," Her voice rather terse. "Did you impregnate this young woman?"

Spencer's jaw nearly hit the floor, Emily began to feel flush. "Ah ah... yes mom, how did you know?"

She nodded her head knowingly, "A mother knows"

Spencer fell back into a chair completely floored. Diana's brow furrowed, "What is it baby?" Emily loved that his mother called him baby, yet they didn't touch each other.

_'Stop profiling' she_ admonished herself.

"I'm just surprised that's the first thing you thought of." Said Spencer.

Diana merely shrugged her shoulders, "It was well known in your father's family, that all Reid men possess a certain weakness for the pleasures of the flesh"

Reid wanted to crawl under the carpet. Emily smiled. "Really? She said.

"Why yes," Diana recounted, speaking as if she were delivering a class lecture. "I know they don't always look like they'd be oversexed, but I swear in the midst of passion they can be persuaded to do just about anything. Spencer, I thought because your intellect was so great that you might have been spared, but it appears to have finally caught up with you." She looked him over. "You are so thin."

_'Oh kill me now.' _Thought Spencer.

Emily was thoroughly fascinated_. 'Useful information to have' _she thought.

Diana looked closely at Emily. "You're much older than him."

"Yes, ma'm, I am."

"Do you like to read?" suddenly changing topic.

"Why yes."

"Favourite author dear, who is it?"

"Kurt Vonnugut."

Diana frowned, "Hmm contemporary novelist," She looked disappointed.

"But I do enjoy classic literature as well," Emily quickly added. "I love Marcel Proust, I studied his work at Yale, but it wasn't until I lived in Paris that I got to read him in the original French, that was when I gained a true appreciation."

Diana's eyes brightened. "Wonderful," she exclaimed. Reid felt relieved; Emily had won his mother over.

"So when are you getting married?"

'_Good grief, they're all the same_.' thought Emily, thinking of her own mothers reaction, which she still hadn't told Reid about.

"Mom, we're not getting married."

"Very well then. We should eat lunch before my next class; Emily can tell me more about Paris. I like this one Spencer. Emily, birth will be a wonderful experience."

"You think so?" said Emily.

"Oh yes, what with those child bearing hips of yours, It should be much easier" Spencer covered his mouth so Emily wouldn't see him laugh, which earned him a sharp elbow in the ribs."

"Keep laughing and you'll have to pleasure your own flesh Dr Reid," Emily whispered as the three made their way to the dining room. Spencer bit his tongue and thought that so far this visit hadn't turned out as bad as he had thought.

&&&&&&&&&&

He had sat in the car watching. Finally the couple emerged from the facility. He had waited a long time. They looked happy. The woman was obviously pregnant. Was this her? They stopped and kissed and then he saw him put his arms around her. Yes it was her. His hands shook. They were having a child, He hadn't known this and it made him feel unsettled, he wanted to follow them, but was afraid they would see him. He picked up the piece of paper and re read it, did he want to do this to them? Was it too selfish? He realized he was gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles were turning white. He already knew the answers to his questions. He stayed where he was until their car pulled away and they were completely out of sight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh Emily... damn! What are you doing to me?" Reid panted "What brought this on?" He rested his forehead against hers; she was equally out of breath and answered him by covering his mouth with hers and lightly biting his lips. He was sitting naked, cross legged on the bed with Emily sitting astride him, her legs wrapped around his hips. JJ had given her a book on comfy sexual positions for pregnant women and she had circled her favourites. Reid had been a little taken aback when he saw it. "I don't want to know what Will and JJ did. Just surprise me ok." Emily laughed and promised she would.

When they had got back to the hotel, Emily said she wanted to take a nap, Reid said he'd have a shower, so he was rather surprised when he emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist that he was pounced on by a half dressed Emily.

He was starting to get his breath back. "Do mental institutions turn you on?" He ran his fingers over the silky white camisole she was wearing. Their bodies were both slick with sweat and he could see through the fabric. "Now_ I _need a nap"

She shook her head. Her mind and body were still caught up in the afterglow. She ran her tongue down his neck and tasted salt, she clasped him tighter. "That was amazing," she purred."

"Well you know us _oversexed_ Reid men." He deadpanned.

This made her laugh. They let go of each other and lay down on the bed next to one another. She curled up close. "I want to do it again." She whispered.

Reid gave her a sidelong glance and made a face as if he were doing mental calculations. "Ok...but you're going to have to give me at least ten or fifteen minutes."

This time it was her turn to be surprised. "I was kind of kidding, but wow, maybe your mom was right."

He took her hand and kissed it. "You'll wear me out before I'm 30." He pulled her camisole up and planted soft kisses on her stomach. She loved the attention and the fact he wasn't turned off by her rapidly growing belly.

Emily turned to him, "I get the feeling I might be having a girl," Reid felt a chill come over him as he recalled last night's dream.

"I don't have a preference; as long as you and the baby are fine, nothing else matters. Are you hungry?" He wanted to change topics.

Emily sat up. "I'm starved, lets go for dinner and walk the strip for awhile; show me your hometown."

"Sure, I'll get Elvis to marry us while were at it." He saw the look she shot him." Ok, maybe just get some ice cream then."

&&&&&&&&&&&

He sat in a coffee shop across from their hotel. He wanted to see them again. Finally they emerged, they were both smiling. They were engaged in some kind of animated conversation. What should he do? What if they saw him? He doubted it would make them happy. He leaned back and lit a cigarette, the first one he smoked in nearly 20 years.

&&&&&&&&&&

Morgan was late; he hurried into the BAU when he noticed the entire team standing in the kitchen. He joined them. They were all holding identical pieces of paper. Morgan reached into his pocket and pulled one out as well.

"I see we all have them." said Hotch.

"Kevin got one too." said Garcia.

Morgan re read his, "When are Prentiss and Reid coming back?" he asked, frowning at the paper.

"Why am I included in this?" Jordan complained. "I'm new here."

"I don't know, and they'll be back tomorrow, Morgan." answered Hotch

"They are going to be so pissed. Shouldn't we warn them?" Rossi said in outraged tones

Garcia held up her paper. "It clearly says not to."

The unit chief sighed, "Look we have to do this, and we have to play by her rules, Prentiss and Reid must be kept in the dark until it's over." The team didn't like it but they agreed.

"Ok, let's get back to work." One by one the team filed back to their desks. All except for Rossi. Agent Anderson walked in to the kitchen to pour himself a coffee. He noted the look on Rossi's face.

"It looked pretty intense in here, bad case Sir?"

Rossi shook his head, "Nope, not that."

"What is that thing?" he said, pointing to the paper in Rossi's hand.

Thrice married Rossi looked at the paper with disgust. "It's an invitation to a surprise baby shower for Prentiss and Reid from Ambassador Prentice. Though I think the surprise for them is going to be she's telling everyone who will listen it's a surprise baby shower/engagement party. She wants her daughter married."

Anderson let out a low whistle. "Is Strauss invited too?"

Rossi grimaced. "Thanks I hadn't even thought of that." The event was three weeks away and already Rossi had a headache. _'Poor kids, they won't know what hit em. '_

&&&&&&&&&&&

FIN.

AN: First I must apologize for the first part of the story. I wanted Reid to have a nightmare that was really bad. I thought it ended fairly fluffy, not sure if that is good or bad it just seemed to take on a life of it's own by that point.


	8. Scenes from a Shower

**Scenes from a Shower**

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or any of it's characters**

_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart, it was not my lips you kissed, but my soul' _Judy Garland

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh yes, yes, thank you Kevin for the heads up. We really appreciate it, ok ... See you there." Emily hung up the phone, shaking her head. She walked into her bedroom and finished getting dressed. She studied her eight months pregnant figure in the mirror and sighed. _' I'm a blimp _" she thought. She wondered if she could somehow convince baby genius to come out a couple of weeks early.

She wandered into the living room where Spencer sat on a kitchen barstool reading the newspaper and drinking his umpteenth cup of coffee. She looked at his slim build and suddenly felt annoyed with how skinny and comfortable he looked.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked without looking up.

"It was Kevin Lynch, warning us about how mother's luncheon is really a surprise baby shower."

"Ah, how many calls does that make?"

"Lets see, I think six warnings so far; they really must think we'll freak out."

Spencer chuckled, "You seem ok with it."

Emily came up behind him and laid her head on his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Saves us a lot of shopping," she said dreamily. She felt tired and her head ached. "I'm more surprised at you Spencer, you seem eerily calm."

He turned around and faced her. "I have decided to view this as a socialogical experiment in 21th century social rituals, plus at the end of it, there's cake! " He gave her one of his big lopsided grins.

Spencer took a moment to look at Emily. She was wearing a dark red dress, a colour that he loved on her. Her long dark hair fell like spun silk over her shoulders. He couldn't resisting reaching out and running his fingers through it. It made her shiver.

"You look beautiful," He said quietly.

She smiled at him. She didn't feel too beautiful, she had put on 40 extra pounds, had puffy ankles and bad mood swings. He didn't appear to notice or care. " You look nice too." She said.

He shrugged and looked uncomfortable with the compliment. She actually thought he looked better than nice. He wore plain black pants with a cream coloured shirt and a charcoal grey cardigan; it was elegant in it's simplicity. Staring into his large hazel eyes and generous mouth, she started to feel rather warm and her thoughts turned to something other than clothes.

" You know," she said, moving closer, "we could be a little late"

He looked at her skeptically, "Umm, as I recall, I seem to remember a certain person who was complaining about an aching back and leg cramps, braxton hicks contractions, heartburn and..."

Emily put a finger to his lips to silence him. She kissed him and slowly trailed her fingers down the front of his chest to his lap and lingered there. "I was thinking," she breathed in his ear. " Of just taking care of your needs." and she lightly pulled on his earlobe with her teeth.

He blushed "You don't have to do that you know."

She raised her eyebrows "I want to." His shyness over some things still amazed her.

He pulled her in for a kiss. "As tempting as that sounds, I think you're stalling, and Emily, please do my zipper back up."

She pretended to pout. "Ok let's go then. We don't want to keep mother waiting." Her lips brushed his ear. "You know we can always sneak away for a few minutes at the party."

Spencer looked at her horrified. "With everybody there?"

Her eyes twinkled and she had to laugh. "So doing it here is better then? " she asked innocently.

He shook his head in exasparation. Spencer wrapped his arms around her ample form. "You are impossible, nobody would believe me if I told them about this side of you."

She relaxed into his arms and smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&

David Rossi was no stranger to large gatherings, especially ones that involved weddings or babies or both. He had been to more showers of nieces, nephews, and cousins than he cared to remember. At all of them the food and booze flowed freely with equal generousity. This affair at the Prentiss home however, was a whole different ball of wax.

Ambassador Prentiss was a slim, attractive, if not rigid looking woman. She greeted her guests with a tight smile, cool handshakes and air kisses. Her social skills were expertly honed from being on the Washington social scene for decades. She knew who was on the way up and who was on the way out and most of her guest list reflected that.

There had to be at least fifty people at the Prentiss home that day. There was a special room reserved for gifts, an ice sculpture and many men dressed in what Rossi referred to as monkey suits serving trays of hors d'oeuvres and champagne.

The BAU team huddled together in one corner of the room.

"Who are all these people?" asked a wide eyed Garcia, sipping champagne while simutaneously stopping Kevin from reaching for his eighth canape.

"Danmed if know," said Rossi.

"Now this is entertainment!" enthused Will. "Honey we should have done something like this." JJ looked at her husband to be, who was now on his fourth glass of champagne.

"I just didn't feel like mortgaging the house Will."

Hotch, wearing a deep scowl, surveyed the room. "This place is a security nightmare."

"I'll say" agreed Morgan, "look over there in the middle of all those secret service guys."

Garcia's jaw nearly fell to the floor. "Oh my cat's whiskers, is that who I think it is? I've got to meet him," and she started to move in the direction of the high ranking politician. Hotch grabbed her by the belt and pulled her back.

"Sorry Garcia, I just don't want to see you tackled by six secret service agents."

"Yeah baby girl, that's my job." winked Morgan. This earned him a dirty look from Kevin.

Rossi downed another glass of champagne_.'Too bad there's no real booze here,' _he thought. "So where's the guests of honour; they're a little late?"

"You know Reid, he drives like an old lady, Emily's probably out jogging beside the car," said JJ.

"Well I certainly hope not," said a clear well modulated voice. The group turned and faced their hostess Ambassador Prentiss. She smiled broadly at them. "Are you all enjoying yourselves?" She eyed Garcia. "That's a lovely outfit dear."

Garcia shrank back a bit, "Thank you," she felt five years old all of a sudden.

"Aaron, it's so good to see you again." He returned the compliment.

Rossi asked the question that had been nagging at him all afternoon. "Ambassador, is Erin Strauss here?" The team looked at him in surprise.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly. "Why no, we don't travel in the same circles. Why do you ask?"

The team leaned forward, all wondering the same thing.

"Nothing, no reason." Rossi mumbled. He wasn't going to discuss a certain FBI christmas party nineteen years ago.

"They're here!" cried an excited Garcia. The teams eyes all turned toward a nevous looking Reid and a wary Emily.

"Wow! Emily looks hot... and huge." exclaimed a glassy eyed Will ; JJ elbowed him in the ribs. " Reid looks like ... Reid." The team watched as Reid's eyes darted around the room until he spotted them and gave them a little wave. The couple was immediately accosted by Emily's mother. She awkwardly hugged Reid and gave Emily a peck on the cheek. She took them both firmly by the elbows and started to steer them around the room. Reid looked helplessly over his shoulder at the team.

"We can't save him, can we?" said Rossi morosely.

"No, I'm afraid it's out of our control," said Hotch, who for some reason was growing more serious by the minute.

The BAU family noticed they were no longer standing by themselves. Rossi nodded to the young Washington power couple who stood in front of them.

"That's her fiance?" The man blurted, "He looks like a tall 12 year old."

His wife laughed, "I guess Emily's got herself a boy toy, apparently works at the FBI with her, she must have got lonely one night and..."

Hotch cringed at their malicious laughter. It was soon was replaced by the conversation by two women who stood near Morgan.

"Remember when Emily used to date that attorney who worked at the White House, Gary something or other? he was so handsome and built like a greek god, now that was one dynamic guy."

Her friend giggled, "I guess Ems decided to go in another direction"

Morgan couldn't listen to his friend being dissed like that. He casually sautered over, till he stood in front of them. "Good evening ladies. Friends of Emily?"

The women looked at each other. " Sort of, we went to Yale together, and you?."

Morgan flashed them his 1000 watt smile. "I'm friends of both actually, especially Dr Reid."

"Dr Reid?"

"Yes, didn't you know? He holds three PHDs, has published several articles in scientific journals and his engineering dissertation is required reading in both Caltech and MIT." Morgan shook his head and sighed, "you know he could be making a fortune in the private sector, but I imagine that will come later. Hey why am I telling you this. I'm sure Emily's told you all about it." The women stood there speechless. Morgan flashed them another smile, "Excuse me, got to go." _'I'll show you dynamic,' _he thought.

Garcia sidled up to Morgan. "Well played my sweet cup of hot chocolate," she had to resist the urge to applaud.

Rossi agreed. "Cripes, you made him sound so good I think I want him."

"Me too," slurred Will.

&&&&&&&&&&

Emily's mother still had her death grip on Spencer and Emily. They had made the rounds of the room, There were introductions, congratulations and small talk. Reid had never felt so out of his comfort zone in his entire life. Eventually she led them to the gift room. There were tables stacked with gifts. Reid was flabbergasted.

"Not too overwhelming, is it?" he said.

The Ambassador smiled patiently at him. "Emily has made a lot of contacts in her life er... Spencer." Emily glared at her mother for the snotty remark and was about to say something when her mother suddenly became very animated.

"Emily, come here, this is from your father and I."

She looked to where her mother was standing and couldn't believe what she saw. It was the crib and change table she had admired months ago when they had gone shopping. Her mother had pooh poohed it, saying it was too plain and didn't go with her apartment decor.

She ran her hand over the beautifully polished wood. Her mother had remembered. She looked at her mom's excited face, maybe she had misjudged her, perhaps this party wasn't just about politics and selfish agendas. Emily felt sheepish and began to appreciate all the work involved.

"Thank you Mom," She was about to say more when she heard a familiar deep voice behind her, a voice that made her stomach drop. She turned around and saw a face she once hoped she would never see again.

"Hello Emily, good to see you again."

It was Gary, Gary from a million lifetimes ago. She couldn't speak, she just stood there and stared with her mouth hanging open. Her mother broke the silence.

"Gary, how wonderful to see you, glad you could make it."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

The ambassador introduced Spencer. Spencer shook the man's hand. He looked over at Emily, gaging by the look on her face this guy was more than just an old friend. He noted the manicured hands, Armani suit, and fake tan. The rolex was a knock off. The man was conventionally handsome, but there was something off about him. He couldn't help profiling somebody Emily once went out with.

"You're a lucky man Spence," said Gary.

"Thank you, I know," He hated when anyone but JJ called him Spence.

Emily had yet to speak; she placed her arms protectively over her stomach.

"Hello Gary." She finally said.

Reid noticed her discomfort and put his arm around her. To Emily it was as if his touch pulled her firmly into the present. She smiled at him gratefully and then looked at Gary. At one time she thought him handsome and intelligent. She wondered why her mother had invited him. So many memories were stirred, a lot of them unpleasant. She thought about the foolish young woman she had once been and pitied her and wished only she could find that sad girl and tell her that the real men showed up in ways you least expected. Gary had been everything her mother had wanted her to marry,_ 'If she only knew_,' she thought. Emily once wondered how she would truly feel if she ever saw him again; now she knew. She felt complete indifference. The chapter on Gary was closed forever.

Gary seemed to sense a change come over Emily. He again offered his congratulations, and like a ghost from the past he was gone.

"Spencer, look who it is." It was Emily's mother speaking. Now it was Spencer's turn to be surprised. Standing no more than ten feet away from him was his father, holding a gift in his hand.

"No rest for the wicked." Emilly muttered to herself. She could feel the tenseness in Spencer's body, he withdrew his arm and stood rigidly by her side. _'Has mother gone completely crazy?' _ and as if she were able to read her daughter's thoughts, Ambassador Prentiss spoke.

"Mr Reid and I share a grandchild Emily,"

"Mother, why didn't you tell us Reid's father would be here?"

"Why didn't you tell me Spencer's mother was institutionalized?" she shot back.

Emily stared at her mother a moment and then turned to Reid. "Introduce me to your father please."

Spencer took her hand and led her to his dad. "Hello Dad, this is Emily."

She held out her hand, William Reid smiled at the lovely woman in front of him. She was carrying his grandchild. He could only hope they would allow him into their lives. Maybe he would get a second chance, to be a better father and a grandfather too. He was almost afraid to hope. His thoughts were interupted by Spencer.

"I saw you in Las Vegas."

"What?" Will Reid blinked at his son. Emily seemed surprised as well.

"I saw you, outside of Bennington, and again outside of the hotel, what were you doing?" He turned to Emily. "I didn't want you to worry." He explained.

His father was embarrassed, he answered his son honestly. "I knew the both of you would be in town," He nodded towards Emily's mother. "but I didn't think you'd want to see me. Look I wont stay, I wanted to meet Emily and give you this gift, I'll go."

"Wait!" Emily held out her hand."Please stay."

Spencer shrugged and looked at the floor. "At least have some cake." He said.

To William Reid, those words were like a gold plated invitation. He beamed at the both of them. "Thank you, I will."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The BAU family had endured. They had made it through several toasts, the oohing and ahhing of presented gifts, a harp solo and an Aria from a local opera singer. The party was at a close. The team saw a weary couple approach them hand in hand. Hotch watched them with a mixture of envy and sadness. He realized he was lonely, he missed being part of a couple.

JJ gave them both a big hug and drafted Morgan into helping her home with a semi concious Will. Garcia hugged them the hardest. "Goodnight studmuffin and studmuffinette. I have to get Kevin home; I think he may have overdosed on some kind of puff pastry."

Hotch bade them a goodnight and said he'd see them first thing Monday morning. Rossi was the last to leave.

"We noticed all the special guests tonight, are you two ok?" He saw them clasp their hands together tighter. "Never mind, you survived. I have to catch my ride, kiss your mother goodbye for me Emily." giving her a wink.

Reid put Emily's hand to his lips, "Let's go home."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Spencer and Emily entered her apartment They were both too tired to engage in too much conversation. Emily flopped down on the couch and kicked off her shoes. Spencer sat down and put his arm around her. She leaned into his touch and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Your mother said she would send the gifts over tomorrow." he said.

"I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice.

"Sorry! Why?"

"For letting my mother ride roughshod over your feelings, for having to meet Gary, and having your dad there when you weren't expecting it."

"Well ...the cake was good," he teased.

She buried her face in his neck, "You're so sweet, but I know today sucked for you."

Spencer lifted her chin, "Emily, I'm not threatened by Gary. My father, well I guess I will have to learn to deal with him. His excitment about being a grandfather was kind of touching, I guess. Maybe he'll be a better grandfather than he was a dad. As for your mother, she does love you, and somewhere in there, are some good intentions"

Emily looked up at him. "Are you drunk?"

" No really, I'm just sorry it upset you."

"I'm ok, " Her mind flew back to the party. _'How could_ _her mother have invited Gary? If only she knew what he really was...It didn't matter anymore'_ She tilted her head to look at Spencer. He was so good and kind. She wished she had seen it sooner. What a beginning they had. She got up and stretched.

"I'm going to bed, care to join me?

He stood and kissed her. "Sure, how about some warm milk? You haven't had enough milk today."

"That might be nice, I still have a headache," He watched her as she sort of walked /waddled to the bedroom. He felt a twinge of guilt. He went to the kitchen and began heating up some milk in a small saucepan. He was worried. Today had really been pretty stressful for Emily. She looked so tired lately, she had dark circles under her eyes that could rival his. He knew it was from lack of sleep. She was getting so big and uncomfortable, plus she had to use the bathroom several times a night. He had told her it was because the baby was pressing on her bladder. She told him to shut up. He smiled, her crankiness didn't really bother him.

The milk was hot enough, he poured it into a mug and carried it to the bedroom.

"Emily, milks ready" she didn't answer.

"Emily?...' _where is she.' _ "Emily?"

He walked into the bedroom. He saw her red dress laying on a chair.

"Ok, have you decided to play hide and seek." He walked around to the other side of the bed and came to an abrupt halt. He dropped the milk .

"Emily!" He fell to his knees where Emily lay sprawled unconcious on the floor.

FIN.

AN; hope you like this one. Just a little more angst, the due date is close. Please read and review. It's great to get feed back. Thanks for all the previous reviews.


	9. From here to Maternity

**From here to Maternity**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, nope.

_"Patience is a necessary ingredient of genius."_ Benjamin Disraeli.

Spencer knelt beside Emily and lifted her head onto his lap. His hands shook.

"Emily Emily!" Spencer was barely succeeding in keeping the panic out of his voice. He reached for the phone when her eyes flickered open. She gave out a loud groan.

"Oh shit." she said as she tried to sit up. Spencer held her still.

"Wait, stay put; I'm calling 911." He said.

Emily blinked at him and took hold of his hand.

"No Spencer don't, I'm fine." She pushed the phone out of his hand and sat up "Help me onto the bed."

He managed to half lift her onto the mattress. She was still groggy and rubbing her shoulder.

"Emily what happened, did you hurt yourself?" He felt the side of her head for any bumps.

She squinted as she tried to recall what caused her to faint. "

"Umm, I was sitting on the bed and I bent down for those socks of yours I like to wear to bed, next thing I know, the floor is coming up to meet me. Ow! " She rubbed her elbow.

"I still think we should go to an ER." He said, a worried frown taking over his features.

"Oh no, please Spencer," she pleaded, "It was just a dizzy spell; don't make me spend all night waiting in an ER."

Spencer looked at her tired face and relented. He tenderly stroked her cheek."Ok, but I'm still going to call your Dr."

Emily rolled her eyes."I'm really ok."

"What about the baby?" he said as if suddenly remembering there was a baby.

She gave a little smile and took his hand and held it to her belly. "Feel."

Spencer could feel gentle undulations under his fingers. He smiled with relief."I think we woke him up."

"See, he or she is just fine." Feeling like they had finished with the matter. Emily removed her bra and wriggled out of her panties. She pulled on one of Spencer's old t-shirts she used as a nightie. Spencer felt a familiar stirring below his waist as he watched her.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?' _he thought,_ 'I'm freaking out and getting turned on at the same time.' _

Emily recognized the look in is eyes. She lay down on her side and patted the pillow beside her. "I'm tired, lets get some sleep."

He looked at the carpet where he dropped the warm milk.

"Just leave it, we'll clean it tomorrow." She said simply.

Reid removed his clothes and climbed into bed wrapping himself around her; he stroked her back. "I'm still calling the Dr tomorrow." he whispered, while kissing her shoulder.

"Ok, " she said sleepily. She relaxed against him. Soon he could tell by her breathing; that she was asleep. He barely slept at all. He just held her tight and listened to her breathe.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Bright and early the next morning, Reid made good on his promise. The first thing he did when he woke was to call Emily's OBGYN. It took a while to get the actual woman herself on the phone, but he managed it. He told her what happened the night before and she agreed to meet them at her office 7:30 sharp. Outwardly Emily pretended to be annoyed, but she was actually impressed with Reid. This sudden take charge attitude was new.

A hour and a half later Emily sat on a exam table in a gown with a worried Reid at her side.

"Emily, the baby seems fine." The doctor said. "but I do have one concern about you. "

"What's that?" said Reid immediately.

"Well your blood pressure is a little higher than I am comfortable with and..."

"What, you mean preclampsia ?" said Reid wide eyed and his voice hinging on panic.

"Spencer, calm down. "Emily made an apologetic face at the doctor.

The Dr stared at Reid, she had dealt with nervous first time fathers before, but this one looked like he was about to demand to deliver the baby himself.

"No, I understand your concern, but there are no other signs of preclampsia. I said just a little high. I want Emily to take it easy til the baby's born."

The Doctor might as well as told Reid that Emily needed complete bed rest or she and the baby would keel over. The words _'high blood pressure' _hadpromptly brought back the nightmare he had in Vegas.

"It was that stupid shower, wasn't it?" He blurted. "It was too much for you, the next time your mother even suggests..." He couldn't finish, he shook his head.

"Spencer, please stop acting nuts." She turned to her physician."Can I still work?"

"Absolutely not!" Reid answered.

"Spencer, I didn't ask you." Emily had thought his concern was cute at first; but now she was getting seriously pissed. "I have a desk job." She informed the Dr.

The doctor turned to address Emily. "If you promise to take it slow, try to get a nap in at least once a day and eat properly. I see no reason why..."

"Desk job!" Reid snorted. "Yeah, looking at murder victims all day, very relaxing."

"Spencer, you know I don't bring those things home with me."

"Right, that's why you're staying home."

The doctor looked at the two of them. She really didn't want to get in the middle of this.

"You two are going to have to work this out. Emily I need to see you once a week now; we'll keep a close eye on your blood pressure and if you faint again call my office immediately. Try to avoid stress!" She gave Spencer a stern look and with that she bade them goodbye and left.

Spencer and Emily stared definantly at one another, each unwilling to bend to the other's will. Later they would recall this as their very first real fight.

&&&&&&&&&&&

If Aaron Hotchener had known what kind of day it was going to be that Monday morning, he might have been tempted to stay home. The first thing that greeted him in his office was his colleague David Rossi. Rossi was sitting in one of Hotch's armchairs, impeccably dressed with his legs stretched out in front of him and his eyes closed. Hotch stared at his friend a moment.

"Dave, are you alive?" he asked

Rossi put his fingers to his lips "Shh!, stop shouting. I'm just resting my eyes until the team gets here. I took a couple of your aspirin, I hope you don't mind."

Hotch was amused, "I thought you didn't get hangovers."

"It was that damn French fizzy water I had last night."

Aaron frowned, "French fizzy water, you mean the Dom Perignon they served?"

Rossi merely waved his hand, "Give me a nice 20 year old Scotch any day."

Aaron was about to reply to this when he saw the unusual sight of agents Reid and Prentiss seemingly trying to race each other to his office. "What the hell?" he said under his breath.

Reid got there first, followed immediately by Prentiss. She was huffing and puffing and holding her side. Hotch looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright?" He offered her a chair to sit on.

"No she's not Hotch, Emily collapsed on the floor last night."

Hotch looked at her " What?"

"Hotch, you have to tell her she's got to go on maternity leave right now. We saw her Dr this morning, her blood pressure is high."

Emily catching her breath finally spoke up. "Spencer, stop acting like a 1950s sitcom husband." She looked up at Hotch ."My Dr said it was just a_ little _high and I should just take it easy."

Spencer crossed his arms in front of him and rocked back and forth on his heels "See how unreasonable she's being." His voice was starting to creep up an octave or two.

Hotch shook his head " Now hold on you two, calm down." He turned to Reid, "Reid, if Emily is physically fit to work and has her Dr's approval I cannot legally force her to stop working, Not even if her boyfriend runs in demanding it." Reid tried not to roll his eyes in front of his superior.

Emily smiled at her victory and started to get up. "Ok then, I see we're finished" she said.

"Wait," Hotch held his hands up. "I'm not finished."

"Now listen, a moment ago I was speaking as your boss, now I'd like to say something as your friend. Emily, I understand how Reid feels, he's worried about your health and the baby, I don't have a problem if you want to continue working til your due date, but I remember how it was with Haley. I would have done anything to keep her and Jack safe."

The mention of his ex wife and son caused a shadow to cross his features.

"Hotch, if Reid were pregnant; you wouldn't be giving me this speech." Said Emily.

"Reid's pregnant?" mumbled Rossi.

The Three agents looked over at the prone Rossi. They had forgotten he was there.

"Emily, that's an ridiculous argument, I can't get pregnant."

"Hips too narrow." supplied Rossi. The trio ignored him this time.

Hotch looked at the two of them. "What you do is up to you."

Emily stood up, "So It's settled, I'm staying til my due date." said Emily, trying hard not to look at Reid.

"The decision is made."Said Hotch as he took a seat behind his desk and pretended to look over a file.

"I think your're being selfish Emily." said Reid.

Hotch looked up at his youngest agent. Reid was upset, he understood, yet his team had to work together no matter what. "I think it's best if you two resolved your diffrences outside of the office." Hotch felt a little cold saying this, but the mention of Jack and Haley had felt like an emotional kick in the gut.

Hotch saw the rest of the team arriving. JJ appeared in the doorway. She noted the tension in the room.

"We're ready," She said.

Hotch nodded, Emily and Reid stood up, still not speaking and followed JJ to the conference room. Hotch looked over at Rossi.

"Dave, are you ready?"

Rossi opened one eye and nodded.

I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be."

"Good, let's go."

&&&&&&&&&&

"Wheels up in 30." Intoned Hotch.

JJ clicked off the photos of the three victims that were on the screen. She had quickly presented the case to the team. Three elderly women had been killed and it looked like a 4th one was inniment. They had to act fast. Emily got up from the table and looked at Reid.

"I'll see you when you get back." She said.

He nodded. He felt bad about their argument and didn't want to leave on these terms. Right now, he just wanted to hold her.

She gave him a little smile. "We'll be fine, go."

He reached out and grazed his hand across her stomach. He didn't want to leave them. That unshakable feeling that something bad was going to happen wouldn't leave him alone.

Morgan walked by and gave him a slap on the shoulder. "Let's go man."

Garcia sidled up to Emily and put an arm around her. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her. I'll call if she so much as burps."

"Eww!." Emily made a face at her.

"Thanks Garcia." He said, though it didn't make him feel any better. He walked over to get his ready bag.

Emily watched him. "For a genius, he can be a real idiot sometimes."

Garcia eyed her. " Really, I bet yours didn't stuff your best evening purse with crabcakes and forget to tell you about it,"

Emily gaped at her "Eh no."

"Well I win then,"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It turned out the unsub was relatively easy to profile. He was the son-inlaw of one of the victims. He was waist deep in gambling debts and was extremely anxious to inherit his wife's mothers' sizable assets. He had murdered her and two other elderly women just to make it look like a serial killing. The BAU team and the Boston PD had him cornered on his wife's familys' yacht. He was holding his wife hostage. He was like a trapped animal, panicked and ready to strike at any moment. He held a blade to his wife's throat.

Hotch and team boarded the vessel still moored to the pier. Hotch spoke calmly to the man.

"Alan, put the knife down and we can help you."

"NO!" He screamed. He backed up unaware that several feet behind him to the right and left were Morgan and Reid standing with their guns pointed directly at him.

"Alan let your wife go." ordered Rossi.

"No, you're going to shoot me." He backed up even furthur.

"We have a good clean shot Hotch." Morgan whispered into his mike.

"No wait, It looks like he wants to give up." Hotch whispered back.

"Alan I promise you if you let your wife go, we will help you; no one will shoot you. Now put down the knife." Hotch's voice rang out calm and clear.

The unsub hesitated, then he slowly released his grip on the terrified woman. She ran into Morgan's waiting arms.

"C'mon," He said "Let's get you off this boat."

Alan still held the long sharp butcher knife in his hand.

"That's good Alan." said Rossi.

"Now put down the knife." Said Hotch, daring to move just a little closer to the man. Hotch didn't anticipate what would happen next.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Emily hurridly went into Garcia's office. "Can you do it?" She asked.

Garcia just loooked at her "Puleeze! in my sleep my dear." Garcia's fingers flew over her keyboard. Within minutes she had successfully hacked into the marina's security system. She found the right two women watched as the unsub held a knife above his head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Put the knife down Alan and no one else will get hurt, you know this wont end well otherwise." Hotch called to him.

Alan backed up slightly, he looked at the long slim dagger in his hand and made a decision.

"Ok ok ." he said." Wait." He bent forward and put the knife down at his feet. With his hands in the air he could see the BAU team and the Boston PD slowly moving in on him. He panicked, his fight or flight response was kicking in. He had to get away; he turned and ran straight toward Reid. His idea had been to simply jump overboard, instead his 230 pound body crashed into a very surprised Reid. Reid had seen the man running at him, but he couldn't shoot an unarmed man, plus too many other people were in his line of fire. He did the only thing he could do, he braced himself and tightened the grip on his gun.

Unfortunately for Reid, that was not enough. The sheer force and weight of the man knocked Reid over the side of the large boat. He felt his head hit something on the way down before his body hit the icy water below. _'Emily.' _was his last thought as he sank beneath the cold black water.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garcia and Emily had seen the whole thing. Garcia heard Emily gasp, She jumped up and looked at the woman beside her. Emily sat grasping her stomach, staring at the moniter, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Garcia tried to comfort her. "It's alright Emily, He's fine. He's probably just a little wet. They'll get him."

Emily's eyes never left the screen. She felt a sharp pain in her gut. She started to hyperventilate. Garcia didn't know what to do, she grabbed her headset and tried to call Morgan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hotch and Rossi saw Reid go over. Morgan tackled the unsub to the deck. The man shrieked and cried.

"Shut up asshole!." Morgan hissed. The Boston PD Sargeant cuffed the man and pulled him to his feet.

"Get your man," The Sargeant said to Morgan. Hotch and Rossi had rushed to the side of the yacht. They looked over the side. There was no sign of Reid.

"Can Reid swim" 'Yelled Rossi.

Morgan already had his vest off and was handing his gun to Hotch. Without a second thought he stood on the low railing and dove over. The shock of the cold water made him nearly loose his breath. It was getting dark outside so the lack of light made the water darker and murkier than usual. '_ c'mon prettyboy, where are you?' _He dove a little deeper. It was then he saw a pale white hand with long fingers looking almost like they were reaching upward. Morgan grabbed the hand and pulled him up beside him. It took every ounce of strengh he had to reach the top. His head finally broke the surface of the water. He let out a great gasp and let the air fill his lungs. With one arm he pulled Reid up.

"Grab him!" He shouted.

Hotch and Rossi reached down and pulled their youngest agent back on board. Morgan swam to a side ladder and hoisted himself on board.

They laid Reid's cold wet body on the deck. Rossi yanked off the agen'ts kevlar vest, he tilted the young mans head back, pinched his nostrils, placed his mouth over the agent's and gave him five rescue breaths, Hotch began chest conpressions, Reid did not respond, Once again Rossi bent over him and adminstered mouth to mouth. The sound of distant sirens could be heard in the backround. Suddenly Reid began to choke and cough and sputter. Water dribbled out of his mouth. Hotch turned him on his side and patted his back. The three men looked at each other with profound relief. Morgan's phone rang.

Garcia and Emily watched on the moniter as Reid coughed and sputtered cold water out of his lungs and as the emts loaded him onto a stretcher and off the boat. Garcia's eyes shone with tears as she ended her call with Morgan. She grabbed Emily's hand.

"He's going to be alright. Theyre just going to check him out at the hospital. He'll probably be home tonight."

Emily stared at her speechless. A sharp pain and dizziness overcame her; she bent over in her chair and started breathing heavily. Penelope grabbed her hand.

"Emily, just relax, just breath, ok." This was just a little more than Penelope had bargained for. She sure hoped she wasn't going to have to phone Morgan back to tell him that their other agent might be going into labour.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Reid let himself into the condo. It was just after midnight. It was silent. he turned on the light and saw the shower gifts stacked all over the living room. Emily's mother had kept her promise.

'I'm home." He called.

"In here." A voice answered back. Reid walked down towards the bathroom and walked in. He saw Emily lying in her large jacuzzi tub, her hair piled atop her head. Reid knelt down beside the tub resting his arms on the side.

"Hi." He said softly. He trailed his fingers in the warm water.

She looked up from beneath her bangs into his warm hazel eyes. She reached over and wrapped her soapy arms around his neck and hugged him tight, nearly half pulling him into the tub.

"I saw what happened. I thought I lost you." She said shakily.

He held her face in his in his hands. "I'm sorry you had to see that Emily, but I'm alright, really. He stroked her face, his hand covered in bath foam.

She looked at him. "I got you all wet."

He gave her a crooked smile. "It's ok, I can't seem to stay dry today." His voice took on a serious tone.

"Emily, I'm sorry, I acted like some sort of caveman this morning. I had no right to try and tell you what to do."

She looked into his eyes "It's alright, tomorrow I'm telling Hotch I'll finish out this week, then I'm going on maternity leave."

He looked at her with surprise. "Why the change?"

She looked at him rather sheepishly "I had a panic attack today." She waved her hand at his alarmed expression,"I'm fine, Garcia was there. I guess today I got a taste of what it's like to really worry about someone you love." She kissed him on the end of his nose. "I'm going to need that time off, it's going to take me three weeks to sort out that stuff in the livingroom."

They smiled at each other. He leaned forward soaking the sleeves of his shirt and kissed her. She pullled him into a deeper passionate kiss. he began to explore her body under the water ; she moaned as she felt his hands cup her breasts.

"Do you still have that book?" He breathed.

" You mean the one about sex positions for the very pregnant."

"Yeah yeah, that one."

"Yes I do. but I think we're going to have to be really creative." She said glancing down at her huge stomach.

"Ok."

She laughed at his eagerness. "First help me out of here, then I'll meet you in the bedroom in five minutes."

He grinned at her and held out his hands.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Forty minutes later the couple lay next to each other basking in the warmth of the afterglow. Spencer turned over onto this back

"Wow, that was amazing." he said, stunned that he was still able to string together a coherent sentence.

Emily leaned over and kissed his chest ."I think that is what they call makeup sex."

"I like it." He stated matter of factly.

"Who knew you were so flexible, I'm impressed." She told him.

He turned toward her and brushed the hair back off her face. "I was highly motivated."

"Ow!" she grimaced.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, baby genius kicking up a fuss." she whispered.

He kissed her, "Well we better get some sleep. He reached over and turned out the light. He curled up around her body resting his hand on her stomach.

"Hey Emily."

"Yes."

"Maybe we should start coming up with some names other than'_ baby genius'_

For some reason this reduced the two of them into fits of giggles that lasted on and off for half the night until they both fell into a blissful contented sleep.

FIN

AN: This took a awfully long time to write. I usually like to update a little faster. Sorry for the delay Please read and review, all your comments are very much appreciated.

.

"


	10. Baby Makes Three

**Baby Makes Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds.**

&&&&&&&&&&

AN: This chapter contains excessive fluff.

_'Families are like fudge, mostly sweet with a few nuts'_. Author unknown.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Push! Emily push!" The nurse coached.

Emily gritted her teeth, took a deep breath and pushed for all she was worth.

"Stop!" The doctor ordered.

Emily fell back against Spencers chest ; she began to weep with frustration.

"Nothing's happening, I can't do it any more." She wailed.

Reid sat behind her in the birthing bed, supporting her in a sitting position. He kissed the side of her head and tried to offer words of comfort. He wasn't used to seeing Emily cry or out of control and scared. The culmination of fatigue, pain and frustration had taken their toll. He felt helpless to help her. He stroked her hair as she gripped one of his arms.

"She's exhausted," The doctor said to the nurse. "Emily, you've been pushing for a long time, we might have to consider a c-section."

"Noo, I don't want that. Let me try again," she sniffed as Reid held on to her.

"Ok Emily, you can do this, now push!"

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Three days earlier.**

Emily Prentiss stepped off the elevator to the BAU offices. She saw most of the team gathered around the coffee area. She had been right about where they would be at this time of day. Tech-analyst Garcia was the first to see her.

"Hey, it's the baby momma; I see you're still at large," She cracked.

Emily smiled at her, though she was beginning to tire of all the jokes about her size. JJ came over and hugged her.

"It wont be long now. What are you, about four or five days late?" She asked.

Emily nodded._ 'The longest five days of my life'_

"Reid's not here, he's in Georgetown giving a recruiting seminar." Said Garcia

"Yes I know," said Emily. "That's why I'm here, I needed to get out of the house and Spencer is driving me crazy."

Rossi and Hotch, having seen Emily arrive, stepped out of their offices to greet her.

"What's that? Our resident genius is driving you crazy? What a surprise," Said Rossi, grinning.

Hotch, the only father of the group, came to Reid's defense. "Excuse me people, but having a baby _is _a big deal. Becoming a father is a tremendous undertaking."

JJ tilted her head at him. "Um, and how many hours were you in labour Hotch?" She asked laughing.

He scowled at her; the team tried not to giggle.

"I just wanna hear how he's driving you crazy. I need some fresh ammunition for teasing him," Morgan said.

"Well," Emily recounted, "He's very concerned about me being late. He's read a hundred books on how to naturally induce labour; and when I say he's read a hundred books, I am not exaggerating to make a point. He literally read one hundred books." She said, her eyes wide.

"That must have kept him busy for a hour or two," shrugged Rossi.

"Emily, I admit that's a little excessive, but there's not really anything wrong with that," countered JJ.

"You think not? He wants to try everthing in those books! I've never had so much spicy food or so many long walks or..." She threw up her hands. "I just can't have sex eight times a day!"

Rossi and Morgan exchanged looks.

"Eight times a day?" said Morgan. "Now Emily, when you say eight times a day, this_ is_ one of those times you are exaggerating to make a point, right?"

Rossi arched an eyebrow, "If not, I think I have new respect for Reid."

Hotch wanted to change the subject. "May we get you something Emily, tea or a soft drink?"

"No no," She said, "I'm meeting my mother for lunch, I just wanted to pop in and say hi to you guys."

"We're always glad to see you," enthused Garcia.

"Actually," said Rossi. "I've been meaning to do this for a long time. Unless we're suddenly called away or Emily's giving birth, what do you all say to coming to dinner at my house this Saturday? Garcia, bring Kevin."

"I have Jack this weekend Dave," said Hotch.

"Good, he can be your designated driver,"

"Will and I would love to come," said JJ.

"Great, that settles it. Morgan bring a date if you wish."

Emily brightened considerably. She was so happy to be invited somewhere. She didn't think she could take another evening of Spencer reading to her stomach.

"Thanks Dave," she said gratefully.

"I'll see you all at six."

Emily got up to leave in a much better mood than when she had come in. She gave them all a bright smile as she got in the elevator. The team smiled and waved at her.

"Let's get back to work people," said Rossi good-naturedly. He gave Hotch a clap on the back as they turned to go back to their offices.

"Eight times a day!" said Hotch shaking his head.

"Must be making up for lost time," said Rossi with a wicked grin.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ambassador Prentiss studied her daughter across the table of the upscale Washington restaurant they were lunching at.

"Emily, whats wrong? You've barely touched your salad."

Emily sighed, "Just not hungry mother; not a lot of room in here." she said, patting her tummy.

"Oh well, you'll be your old self again soon enough; remember the personal trainer I promised you."

"Yes mom, thank you."

"How is Spencer?" asked her mother.

"He's wonderful," Emily wasn't about to complain about Spencer to her mother. "He's very enthusiastic about... well everything really."

"That's good, does he still wear his hair that long?"

"Yes mother, he does; I love his hair," Emily said with a trace of irritation in her voice.

"Oh yes, that's fine. I was just wondering, do the two of you have any plans?"

Emily knew exactly what her mother was leading up to. The baby was due and her mother was longing to discuss big lavish wedding plans. She looked at the hopeful face of her mother and knew she had to throw her a bone somehow.

"Well mom, we do have some news that might please you."

Her mother leaned forward. "Really?" Said the ambassador, her eyes bright with excitement. "What is it?"

"Spencer and I are practically living together; though he still has his apartment. We thought that after the baby was born, he and I would buy a house together."

"Oh," Her mother was pleased, but it wasn't the news she wanted to hear.

Emily realized this annoucement did not have quite the desired effect. She had to toss something else out there.

"And," she continued, "we could really use some decorating advice."

Her mothers eyes lit up once more. "Of course you do, that goes without saying. Oh Emily I have some wonderful ideas." Her mother began to rattle off the names of several designers.

Emily smiled; that had been relatively easy. She had just given her mother a project. Her mother was an ambassador without a post, who lately had taken to making her only daughter her mission.

Emily saw the dessert cart roll by. Her eyes settled on the chocolate truffle cake. "How about some dessert?" she said.

Her mother frowned at her, staring at Emily's girth. "Sweetheart, do you really think you need it?"

Emily had to bite her tongue to keep from saying something she would regret. She looked down at her belly and gave it a pat.

'_C'mon baby genius, stop being so shy; it's time to come out, please'_

&&&&&&&&&&&

David Rossi actually liked to entertain. It had been a long time since he had this many people in his house. For the longest time it usually fell to one of his wives to arrange all the social events. Once he was divorced, the dinners parties kind of fell by the wayside. He was looking forward to having the team over. He was a very confident cook and he had always made sure his guests wanted for nothing. They arrived more or less at the same time. Hotch was there with his small son Jack; he had even picked up Will and JJ so they could enjoy a couple drinks at the party.

Rossi bent down to the four year old. "Hello Jack, whatcha drinkin tonight." Rossi asked with a serious face.

Jack just giggled and hid behind his Dad's legs.

"He brought his own," Aaron said as he held up several juice boxes. "but I'll have a coke if you got one."

"Sure thing."

JJ and Will stood there holding a restless baby. "I hope you don't mind us bringing Henry?"

Rossi smiled. "No, makes me feel like I'm at one of my family gatherings; wall to wall kids."

Garcia and Morgan joined the group. Garcia's hair was windblown and her face was red with excitment. "Morgan rode me over here on his Harley." She said breathlessly.

"Glad you liked it baby girl," Grinned Morgan.

Garcia winked at JJ. "Especially the holding on part." She saw little Henry and began to oohh and aw over him.

"Where's Kevin?" asked Rossi.

"He's at a Dungeons and Dragons seminar," Said Garcia.

"Seriously?" said Rossi.

"Seriously," answered Garcia.

Morgan came up and handed Garcia a drink. "Great, now I have my babygirl all to myself" He squeezed her around the waist and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

She peered at him over her glasses. "Morgan, I'll give you an hour to stop that."

"Speaking of babies, where are Reid and Prentiss?" asked Hotch.

Garcia giggled, "If what Emily says is true, they're probably out having sex on Rossi's lawn."

Will overheard Garcia. "What, what's this smut talk?"

JJ laughed. "Emily complained that Reid keeps having sex with her to try to induce labour." She explained.

Will looked perplexed. "That works? You told me we weren't supposed to have sex the last month."

The team burst out laughing. Morgan wagged a finger at JJ, "You are busted JJ."

"Oh look, here comes Superman now." Deadpanned Rossi.

Hotch watched Reid and Emily come in the house. Reid was almost ridiculous in his solicitousness toward Emily. The way he hovered and watched her and seemed to try to anticipate her every need. What was even more interesting was the way she watched _him_. The way she listened when he spoke and was geniuely interested in what he had to say. Hotch felt a tug at his heart. He wondered if it was ever in the cards for him to love someone that way again. He hoped they could do what he wasn't able to do, be a family. At least Emily and Reid both understood about the job.

Rossi greeted his new guests. "So Reid, Emily tells us you've been pretty busy most nights."

"Did she?" He answered, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Yes, I told them how you were babyproofing the condo." Emily said quickly.

"Oh yes, who knew the condo was a veritable death trap, did you know ..." Reid excitly began to rattle off some horrifying safety statistics. Rossi just smiled at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The rest of the evening was a success. Emily felt happy and relaxed. Hotch leaned back in his chair.

"Dinner was great Dave. The pasta and chicken were delicious. I'm really sorry about Jack getting the tomato sauce on the tablecloth."

"Don't worry, it goes with the grape juice on the rug."

"Oh, sorry about that too." Dave waved him off.

Emily stood up and gave a small groan.

"Are you alright?" asked Reid.

"I'm fine, I just overate, I think I'll take a little walk to the kitchen." Spencer watched her waddle away.

The team relaxed at the table with their wine, engaged in lively conversation and laughter. Jack Hotchner who had been playing with Rossi's dog in the kitchen wandered unnoticed over to Reid. He tugged on Reid's sweater.

"Spencer, Spencer!'

"Hi, what is it Jack?"

"Emily wants to talk to you."

"She does? Ok."

"Yeah, she peed on the floor," said Jack nonchalontly

Reid's face went white. "What?!"

"Her water broke!" said JJ.

Reid jumped up and ran to the kitchen. The rest of the team followed. Emily stood leaning against the counter with a huge puddle at her feet. Her eyes went wide as the entire team appeared at the kitchen door at once.

"Hi," she said with a weak smile.

"Emily, your water broke!" exclaimed Reid.

"Yeah I know, sorry about the floor Rossi."

He shrugged. "You should see what the dogs does to it."

Garcia and JJ went to Emily, "Are you having labour pains yet." asked JJ.

She shook her head, "No, just this, but we should probably call the hospital." She looked up to see Reid was alreally on his cell. He ended his call.

"Ok Emily, I called the doctor. The bags are already packed in the trunk of the car; all I need to do is drive you there." His voice was getting a little squeaky and breathless. He took her by the elbow.

"Reid, you sit with Emily, I'll drive the both of you," offered Morgan.

"I'll go with you," Said Garcia.

"I drove JJ to the hospital, maybe I should drive them?" Said Hotch.

"But you have Jack with you," said JJ.

"Rossi, can you watch Jack?" asked Hotch."

Rossi frowned, "Why don't you stay with Jack and I'll drive?"

"Why can't I drive?" said Morgan

"Because you're a scary driver," said Garcia. "Let Rossi drive, we'll just go along."

"All of us can't fit in Reid's Volvo."

"JJ and I will take them," offered Will.

"What about Henry, he needs his carseat?" Said Hotch. "Rossi can babysit Jack and Henry, I'll drive Will and JJ, Garcia and Morgan will drive the Volvo."

Rossi shook his head, "Be logical Hotch. You and JJ and Will take Henry in his babyseat. I'll drive the Volvo with Garcia, Morgan and Jack."

"Now, that's just stupid!" said Morgan. "Now there's no room for Reid and Emily!"

Garcia looked around the room. "Eh people, just where are Reid and Emily?"

They all dashed outside to see Reid carefully helping Emily into the passenger seat of their car. He got into the drivers side. He looked up, gave a small wave to the group, then sped off.

The team stood there silent for a moment.

JJ took charge. "Alright, Will, you watch the kids. Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Garcia. Let's go."

The five remaining members piled obediently into Hotch's SUV and drove off to the hospital behind Reid.

&&&&&&&&&&&

FIN

AN: Baby genius appears next chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review. I like to hear from you.

"I


	11. Welcome Baby Genius

**Welcome Baby Genius**

&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

AN: Warning, this chapter may contain excessive fluff.

&&&&&&&&&&&

_'Children reinvent your world for you,' _Susan Sarandon.

Spencer Reid tried to remain calm; he was driving Emily to the hospital. He drove carefully. He looked across at her; they exchanged nervous smiles. This was it , probably in less than 24 hours, it would no longer be just the two of them; it would be the three of them.

"I guess it worked," He said.

"What worked?"

"You know, what we did before we went to Rossi's; it started your labour." He said shyly, not comfortable going into detail.

"Oh that, I was thinking it was Rossi's spicy tomato sauce."

"I guess it could have been that too." He said, sounding a little disasppointed

Emily was about to say more when she experienced a slight twinge.

"Ooh!" She said, giving her tummy a rub.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him. "I think I just had my first labour pain." She said in awe.

Reid felt another jolt of excitement. He pressed on the gas slightly. He thought it wouldn't hurt to get there a little bit sooner.

&&&&&&&&&&&

It didn't take long to get to the hospital. They were waiting for them; Emily was plunked down into a wheel chair and the two of them were taken into a labour room.

"Nice room." Reid commented. Emily changed into a gown and a nurse named Cleo took her vitals.

"Now, your Doctor is on her way." The nurse told them. "It might be a good idea to put on your slippers and start walking around. It helps get the labour started."

Emily winced slightly. "That's another one."

Reid looked at her wide eyed.

"Mmm, " Said the nurse looking at her watch. "Five minutes since the last one; not bad my girl."

Reid helped Emily into her robe to cover up her backside. She took his hand.

"Let's go for a walk." She said smiling. "Let's see if we can coax our baby out."

&&&&&&&&&&&

The Bau team reached the hospital not long after the expectant couple. They made for a rather eclectic looking group as they rolled into the hospital. They were excited and seemed to be talking all at the same time. A rather world weary looking nurse stopped them in their tracks.

"Shh," She admonished. "May I help you.?"

"Our friends are having a baby and we want to wait." Blurted out Garcia. She could barely contain her excitement.

The nurse looked them over and decided that they weren't drunk or crazy.

"Maternity is on the first floor, east wing and there is a waiting room where you can _quietly_ wait."

The team barely waited until the woman was finished speaking; Hotch pointed to the east wing sign and ordered, "This way!" as if he were leading a FBI raid on women in labour.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Emily had waddled approximately five laps around the Maternity floor when her and Reid spotted the team.

"Hey you!" Morgan cried out, surprised to see them. "What are you doing; Emily, aren't you supposed to be pushing out a miniature Reid about now?"

Garcia punched him in the arm. "Bad visual Morgan!"

Emily laughed. "Not yet, but I thnk I might....ahhhh!" Emily bent over a bit as the pain hit her.

The team held it's breath as if they too were having the contraction..

Emily seemed to relax. "Pheww, they're getting stronger, but I think I'll be able to handle this ok." Emily said confidently.

_'Oh you poor thing.'_ Thought JJ.

"Emily, have you called your mother yet?" asked Garcia.

Emily griimaced, "I forgot."

"Don't worry, I''ll take care of it for you; I just have to call from outside." JJ, ever the model of efficiency, grabbed her phone and walked toward the doors.

Reid was silent and the only one not smiling. The expression on his face was one of abject terror. The team could laugh and joke but all he could feel right now was fear, fear for Emily and fear for the baby. The nightmare he had in Vegas still haunted him.

"Let's go back to the room now Emily." He said, tugging lightly on her hand.

She gave him a reassuring pat "Ok, lying down sounds pretty good about now. See ya guys." The team silently watched them walk away.

"Wow, they'll be a family soon." said Garcia in wonder.

Morgan thought Reid looked a little paler than usual. "Do you think Reid's ok?" He asked.

"Reid does his best work when he's completely terrified." Said Hotch matter of factly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

JJ returned to the waiting room. "Ambassador Prentiss is on her way." She said with a cheerful air. "By the way, I called Will to check on the kids."

"Everything ok?" Hotch asked. He suddenly noticed JJ's body language, there was something she didn't want to say.

"Umm sure, Rossi, I'm afraid while Will was changing Henry's diaper; Henry might have...um, well you know how little boys... well."

"Henry did an impression of a sprinkler?" Finished Rossi.

"Yeah, all over your sofa, I'm sorry."

Rossi shrugged, "Could be worse I guess."

"How's Jack?" Asked Hotch.

JJ swallowed. "That's the other thing. It seems Jack fed the tiramisu Rossi planned for dessert to the dog."

Hotch groaned and covered his eyes. "Oh no!"

"Yes, and apparently it looked so good Jack got down on the floor and helped him eat it before Will could stop him."

"Sorry Dave, I'll pay for the carpet cleaning." Offered Hotch.

"As long as they don't barf I'm fine, these things happen." Rossi learned a long time ago not to sweat the small stuff. The BAU was having a baby tonight and an excuse to smoke a good cuban cigar filled him with a kind of silent gleeful anticipation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ow ow ow!" Emily gritted her teeth while squeezing Spencers's hand. The pain began to subside. Reid stroked her face gently.

"Your're doing great Emily."

She fell back against the pillows. "That really hurt this time, I must be ready to push right? Get the nurse, I must be dilated by now." Reid noticed Emily was starting to look a little wild eyed.

"Oh oh Spencer here comes another one." She grabbed his hand even tighter than before and held her breath.

"Breathe Emily, look at your focal point." He coached, while pointing to the framed photograph they brought from home, "Breathe!"

Spencer hoped she wouldn't break his hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Emily stared at the picture, clenching her teeth. "I can't breathe, I'm too busy!"

"Alright Emily, I'm going to check you out now." The doctor snapped on a pair of vinyl gloves and did her exam. Emily tried to lay still.

The doctor finished and looked up at her patient. "Emily you're four centimetres dilated, only six to go."

"What! Are you crazy?" screeched Emily. "Check again; I've been in labour forever, there must be some mistake...ah ah ah Spencer, Spencer, owow." The doctor clucked sympatheticly and patted her knee.

"So far everything is fine. Your labour is progressing just the way it should for a first baby." The doctor noted the look on Reid's face. "Spencer why don't you go take a little walk, have a break. Get Emily some ice chips The fridge is in the break room." Reid made as if to move off the bed. Emily grabbed his arm.

"Don't be nice to him. He's not in labour. He's the idiot who doesn't carry condoms; this is the 21st century, what kind of person doesn't carry condoms?" Gasped Emily, a new labour pain taking hold of her. Spencer stared at her, obviously hurt.

"It's just the pain talking Mr Reid." Soothed the nurse. She pried Emily's fingers off Reid's arm.

"Emily, would you like a shot that will help you relax and take the edge off the pain?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes yes, please!" as the contraction began to ease off.

The nurse shooed Reid out of the room. "Ice chips, go get ice chips." She hissed as she prepared the shot.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The team was now joined by the formidable Ambassador Prentiss. She was in formal evening wear; she had been hosting an embassy dinner when the call came in from JJ.

"It's just like Emily." JJ heard her mutter on the phone. However, the spontanious applause and congratulations she recieved when she announced to her guests why she had to leave, more than made up for any inconvenience she felt she had suffered. She thought she had a sympathetic ear in David Rossi as she expressed her concern over what her guests would do without her. Rossi, never one to mince words, told her that her guests were probably big and ugly enough to take care of themselves. The Ambassador thought that writers had an unusual way of expressing themselves. She just would never understand the artsy types. Hotch was about to speak to her when he saw a frazzled looking Reid walk down the hall towards them.

JJ and Garcia ran up to him. "Did she have the baby?" They asked breathlessly.

Reid shook his head. "No, I'm just getting ice chips." He held up an empty cup.

"Reid, are you ok man?" asked a concerned Morgan.

Spencer shrugged. "She yelled at me and called me an idiot."

Hotch clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about that, I remember when Haley called me a useless waste of space." He frowned for a moment. "Wait, I think that was last week."

He sat down again, slightly confused.

"Young man, my daughter is waiting for her ice chips." Said the Ambassador haughtily. This made Reid snap to attention

"Yes ma'am, sorry," apologized Reid as he left in search of ice.

The group was now getting a little tired and punchy. They flopped down into the hard plastic chairs and returned to staring at one another.

&&&&&&&&&&&

When Reid returned to the labour room, he thought that perhaps pod people had replaced Emily.

"Hi honey!" She said, loud and glassy eyed.

"Hi." He said warily as he sat down on the bed with her.

'_Drugs.' _The nurse mouthed as Spencer gave her a questioning look.

Emily leaned over and put her arms around him. "Oh Spencer, I'm so sorry I yelled at you about condoms. He was a virgin when we first slept together you know." She explained earnestly to the nurse.

"That's ok." He said, now turning several shades of crimsom.

The nurse did her best to hide her grin. It was truly funny what came out of the mouths of these drugged women in labour.

Emily felt she had to continue. "But he's really good in bed, even the first time." Her words slurring as she smiled and patted his hand.

"Emily, wanna suck on some ice." Squeaked Reid; he held up the cup.

Emily stared blankly at him for a moment and then her face began to pinch. She grabbed on to Reid's neck. "Oh, it hurts." she whimpered.

"Emily, you're strangling me!"

"Two minutes apart, good for you." Said the nurse. Reid stroked Emily's back as he himself took some deep breaths. He heard someone behind him clearing their throat.

Ambassador Prentiss had stepped into the room. She felt rather silly wearing an evening gown. She looked about as out of place as Erin Strauss at a square dance.

"Mommy you're here!" squealed Emily, still holding on to Reid's neck. She frowned at her mother's attire. "You didn't have to dress up you know."

"I had to see you, Emily, why haven't you had your epidural yet?" She gave Reid a steely glare as if he were withholding epidurals just to annoy her.

"She didn't want one." Reid said to her_. 'Please go away now'_

"Didn't want one! Emily, are you insane?" Barked her mother.

Emily kissed Reid's neck. "Nope, not insane. Mom I was just telling the nurses that Spencer is really hot in bed, really flexible too; he does this thing where..." she stopped when she saw JJ and Garcia standing in the doorway, both with awkward smiles frozen on their faces. Emily gave her friends a big dopey grin. "Hi!"

"Drugs?" said JJ knowingly to Reid.

"Yes." He answered, feeling embarassed beyond belief. He wondered how much they had heard and if Emily was going to continue talking about their sex life.

"My little hottie." Slurred Emily, closing her eyes and resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"We just came to get the Ambassador." Said Garcia meekly.

"No need." said the older woman as she began backing out of the room. The last thing she wanted to hear was how hot Reid was, especially from her daughter.

"See you later dear." She turned and half walked/ran back to the waiting room before her ears exploded.

"I guess we should go too." Said Garcia. She quickly went over and gave Reid and Emily a peck on the cheek.

"It's always the quiet ones" She said to JJ as they walked down the hall together.

Reid held on to Emily through another contraction. She planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth as it eased off.

"I said that stuff to scare my Mom away." She panted.

Reid smiled. "I love you too."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The unexpected smell of Fied chicken preceded the arrival of Kevin Lynch in the maternity ward waiting room. He arrived full of his usual energy, plus a bucket of the Colonel's extra crispy under his arm.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" Said Garcia as she bounced out of her chair.

"I just got your message Pen, my phone was shut off." She hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"What's with the chicken?" she asked

"I didn't have dinner, the seminar was rivating."

"A whole bucket Kev?"

"A barrel." He corrected. "I thought you guys might be hungry too." He held out the chicken for the others.

"Nobody wants greasy chicken at this time of night!" Garcia scolded.

"Speak for yourself babygirl." Morgan said as he Hotch and Rossi helped themselves to a piece of chicken.

"Men." Garcia groaned. The ambassador rolled her eyes, though her stomach did rumble a bit as she really didn't get to eat her dinner.

JJ walked in from outside. "I talked to Will, the kids are sleeping and Will's enjoying your big screen TV Dave. Ooh chicken! any drumsticks left?" She said as she reached into the bucket.

Kevin rewarded Garcia with a look that said '_Told ya so.'_

Ten hours later.

It wasn't long before the shot they had given Emily had metabolized and she could no longer feel it's effects. She sat crouched over in the bed, her teeth clenched and her hands knotted up in the sheets. Spencer sat behind her massaging her lower back til it felt like his fingers were about to fall off. The counter pressure did little to relieve the intensity of the pain she now felt. To her it felt like the contractions were on top of one another with no respite from the pain. She looked back helplessly at Spencer; her eyes pleading with him to help her.

"I can't stand it anymore." Her voice was small and scared.

Spencer rubbed her back harder. He leaned close, "Emily, this is transitional labour, you're nearly there, you're doing great."

Her eyes glistened with tears. "Spencer, I want a epidural, make them give me an epidural."

Spencer felt he already knew the answer to that but he looked at the doctor hopefully anyway.

"Emily." She said gently. "It's too late for that."

Emily began to hyperventilate in panic. The nurse rushed over to try to calm her.

"Spencer get her to calm down, she'll pass out if she keeps doing that. Emily you are a tough FBI agent, you can do this." Said the Doctor in a firm voice.

Spencer held on to her, his own eyes beginning to fill. He had no idea this was going to be so emotional. Seeing Emily like this was too hard, he wanted it to be over.

The doctor did another examination. "Great! Emily you are now ten centimetres dilated, you are ready to push this baby out!"

Spencers heart sped up. This was it. He could tell by the look on Emily's face she was ready. The doctor positioned herself at the foot of the bed and began to issue orders.

"Alright now, Emily, take a deep breath, now at the top of the contraction start pushing; right, good girl! Big breath, now PUSH!"

&&&&&&&&&&&

"C'mon honey, one more good push." The nurse coaxed.

Emily's head lolled back against Spencer's shoulder. She was exhausted; she had been pushing for over an hour. The doctor was beginning to worry. Emily was ready to give up.

She felt Spencer kiss her temple and whisper in her ear. "You're are the strongest bravest person I know; I love you so much."

She heard his voice catch. She had to do this. She nodded almost to herself, gathered up what strength she had left and pushed.

""Yes! You're doing it." The doctor cried. "The baby's head is crowning!"

"It burns." Emily gasped.

"There's a mirror behind the doctor, you can watch your baby being born." The nurse told them.

Reid and Emily looked up at the mirror to see the doctor supporting a small head in her hands.

"Wow, what a head of hair." The nurse commented.

"Ok, now first one shoulder." The doctor muttered. "Here comes the second shoulder, stop pushing, here it comes!"

Spencer and Emily watched, completely mesmerized by the miracle appearing before their eyes. Suddenly with one whoosh an entire baby appeared. Emily felt the pain disappear instantly. The Doctor held a small wiggling baby in her hands. She held it up to them grinning.

"Emily, Spencer, you have a son!"

Spencer sat back, his mouth hanging open unable to speak. Tears fell from Emily's eyes. She held out her arms.

"Let me have him." She said.

"Hold on, Spencer would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor offered. He shook his head no, speech seemed to temporarily elude him.

The physician clamped the cord in two places and made the cut. The nurse took the baby, suctioned out the mucus, weighed him, wiped him off and wrapped him in a warm blanket. The tiny boy let out some loud cries of protest at being taken from his warm place of safety that stopped the instant he was handed over to his mother's waiting arms. The two new parents stared down at the tiny face with the large dark eyes and for the second time in both their lives they fell in love.

Spencer bent down and stroked his son's soft cheek; the thick dark lashes fluttered; he let out a tiny sigh of contentment and dozed off.

"He's sleeping." Whispered Emily in awe. "Would it be ok if we named him Matthew? We could call him Matt."

Spencer smiled at her. "Sure, I always liked that name."

The scientist in Spencer knew there was no such thing as a perfect moment, but he couldn't help feeling he was experiencing one now. Emily, if you were to ask her later, had only vague memories of the Doctor sewing up the episiotomy or delivering the placenta; even the 12-hours-of-labour pains would fade into the distance. Her strongest memory was the happiness she felt, sitting beside the man she loved, holding their newborn son in her arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The entire team jumped to their feet as they saw a smiling Reid walk toward them. Garcia was the first to grab him.

"Well is it a boy or a girl?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, are we Aunts or Uncles?" said Kevin.

"It's a boy." said Reid proudly. "9 lbs 4 oz."

He suddenly felt himself deluged with hugs and handshakes. Emily's mother even forgot herself for a moment and hugged a startled Rossi.

"When can we see them?" asked JJ.

"Soon, Emily will be in her room in about fifteen minutes. It's not visiting hours but the nurse said a quick visit will be ok."

The congratulations began all over again. Morgan grabbed Reid in a hug that nearly lifted him off the ground. JJ tapped Garcia on the shoulder. "You're next." She teased. Kevin backed away.

Hotch and Rossi stood back from the group and watched the excitement.

"Hotch, is it just me, or do we suddenly seem like grandparents?" said Rossi

Hotch arched an eyebrow at his old friend, "Dave, I have a four year old son." Though he realized he felt exactly the same way.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The BAU team stood around the bed. Spencer sat close to Emily, who held their son in her arms. She smiled happily at the team.

"Wow, that's quite a head of hair he's got there." Exclaimed Garcia, as she ran her fingers lightly through the baby's dark blond hair.

"Comes by it honestly, I guess." Said Morgan, reaching over and ruffling Reid's hair.

"Yes, but he's got his Mommy's eyelashes." Said Garcia

"Jack was completely bald." Said Hotch seriously.

Rossi leaned over and stroked the baby's little arm; long tiny fingers wrapped around one of Rossi's and held on tight; the infant's big round eyes appeared to stare intently into the older man's face.

Hotch raised his eyebrows, "I think you have a fan there Dave."

Rossi nodded firmly. "It's giving me a wierd sense of deja vu."

Hotch watched the scene in front of him in wonderment. If someone had told him two years ago that two members of his team; the shy awkward genius who could barely make eye contact and the strong determined woman, so desperate to prove herself; would not only find each other, but fall in love and produce a child, he would have told them that they were on the edge of a psychotic break. If only Gideon could see this now. Reid not only moved on without him, he grew and thrived.

Hotch was genuinely happy for them and it gave him hope.

"You're smiling again." Said JJ quietly. "Be careful, it could become a habit."

"I'm sorry folks, time to go." Ordered a nurse. "Baby Prentiss-Reid needs to have his dinner and Mother needs her rest."

"On that note, let's go home." Said Rossi. "Hotch, JJ, collect your kids and I'll see what's left of my house."

The team bade them goodbye, except for Emily's mother who lingered a little longer. She kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"He's lovely Emily, I'm proud of you." The ambassador turned to Reid. "I'll be back later, maybe we can discuss weddings soon."

Emily smiled; nothing her mother could say or do would bother her today. "See you later Mom." She called airily as her mother left.

Reid snuggled closer to his family. "Are we ever going to tell her Emily?"

The nurse stopped and uprighted the framed photo that was used as a focal point.

"Oh, nice picture of the two of you." said the nurse. "Where was this taken?"

Emily smiled. "In Las Vegas, a couple of months ago." She said, picking the picture up.

The nurse laughed. "I should have known; what with the guy behind you with the big sideburns and sequin jumpsuit."

Emily giggled and kissed the baby. Reid stared at her, amazed at her calm.

"What do you think will anger your Mom more, that we got married without telling her or that we got married by Elvis?"

Emily held the picture up to Matt. "Look Matty, Mommy and Daddy's wedding picture."

Baby Matt seemed to regard the picture for a moment, then yawned.

Reid smiled and bent down and kissed Emily on the lips. "If he's not worried about it, I guess I'm not either."

FIN

&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: I finally finished this story , though an epilogue is in the works. I hope you enjoyed it and didn't drown in fluff. Please read and review. I always enjoy hearing from you.

;


	12. Epilogue

**One in a Million Epilogue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

_'The most important thing a father can do for his children is to love their mother. '~ _Theodore Hesburgh

Spencer Reid walked his tiny son around the bedroom for the hundredth time that night. He held him close to his heart and hoped the sound of it beating would be soothing, that it would act like some sort of biological white noise. The little boy still fussed and squirmed in his father's arms. It seemed he preferred the soft warm comfort of his mother's breast over his father's bony chest, but exhaustion was finally winning in the battle for sleep. The tiny fingers that had been tightly curled around Reid's stretched and wiggled and the soft little body relaxed against his father's as he finally fell into a peaceful slumber. Reid carefully lowered Matthew into his bassinette that they kept in their bedroom and then quietly tiptoed backwards back into bed with Emily.

Emily was sound asleep. They had only come home from the hospital ten days ago. It had to be the most sleep deprived exhausting time either of them had ever experienced. Spencer had taken two weeks vacation to stay home and help in any way that he could; soon he would be back at work. He voiced his concern about Emily being alone without any help; that's when Elizabeth Prentiss offered to stay with them until they had a nanny in place and their new home was ready to move into. Reid was surprised how quickly Emily jumped at the offer, considering the relationship she had with her mother. He understood how tired she was and how her hormones were doing some kind of wild dance. The first week of trying to breastfeed had been really difficult; little Mathew had trouble latching on. Emily had actually burst into tears when told at the hospital Matty had lost some weight. The nurses were quick to reassure her that it was normal and she need not worry.

"What's wrong, why can't he latch on? He's going to starve!" cried Emily. "He's a baby, this should be natural for him, it's what babies do," she began to berate herself, telling Reid she must be a terrible mother.

Reid really didn't know what to say except to tell her that poor Matty was less than a week old and this was all new for him too. Emily had stared at her husband a moment and then started to laugh at herself. His simple logic made her feel immensely better than anything twenty lactation experts could have told her. As she relaxed so did Matthew and he at last managed to latch on just fine.

Reid watched Emily sleep, he reached over and ran his fingers over her slightly exposed skin. He felt some stirrings of desire and immediately gave himself a mental slap in the face. Instead he moved over and curled himself around her body and buried his face in her long dark hair. She stirred slightly.

"Baby?" She murmured.

"Shh, he's fine, go back to sleep."

And they did, at least for the next three hours.

&&&&&&&&&&

By the time Matty was a month old, Spencer and Emily had fallen into sort of a routine. Every morning Emily would awaken to find her husband wrapped around her and their son wailing for attention. It never failed to amaze her how Spencer could manage to sleep through Matty's loud lusty crying. Matthew, it seemed, was very serious about his food and his diaper changes. Emily had taken to calling him the tiny tyrant, at least until he was fed and changed and then he would babble and coo happily at both his parents, then they would both agree he was the sweetest cutest baby in existence. Emily's mother would only shake her head at them and proclaim they were spoiling him.

One beautiful Sunday afternoon at Emily's invitation, the entire team came for a visit. Emily was happy to see them; she missed her BAU family.

JJ and Garcia handed her a beautifully wrapped gift.

"This is from all of us," said JJ smiling.

Emily took the gift but looked confused. "JJ, everybody has already sent lovely baby gifts for Matty."

"This is for you and Reid, " said Garcia with a wink. "You know, for what happened in Vegas," she whispered.

Emily's eyes widened. "You all know, did Spencer tell you?"

JJ laughed, "No he didn't, but apparently what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas Mrs Reid."

Emily frowned, "How did Hotch take it, was he pissed?"

"Hotch is pretending he doesn't know anything." Said JJ.

"Though he did sign the card," giggled Garcia.

The three women watched the men standing around the bassinette. Reid stood center, hands in pocket, staring directly down at his son. Emily had told him it must be his new favourite hobby, baby staring. Reid had indignitely defended himself saying Matty's stages and pre-language skills were absolutely fascinating.

Morgan was bent over the baby, talking to him. "C'mon mini Reid, what's 4567+ 6321?"

Reid rolled his eyes at his friend, "Don't be ridiculous Morgan, I was well over a year before I could add four digit numbers together,"

Will noticed he was the only one laughing at Reid's joke until Hotch whispered to him that Reid wasn't kidding.

Spencer noted that Matty needed a diaper change. Morgan backed up informing them, "I don't do diapers." The two other fathers in the room gathered closer, ready to offer the wealth of their experience and provide backup if necessary.

"That's not what I use, I use a zinc creme on Henry's little butt," said Will. "Are you sure that stuff is alright?."

Even Hotch had advice to offer. "Reid, be careful with his legs, don't bend them that way. Is that diaper on right? It looks weird."

"Guys, I do have a PHD in engineering, I think I can handle this," said an exasperated Reid.

Hotch and Will hovered close by anyway.

Reid quickly finished and tucked his son's legs back into his sleeper. He picked his baby up and cuddled him.

"See, all done," He proudly showed off his finished product.

Rossi had stood back watching. He shook his head incredulously at them, "I can't believe it only took the three of you to change him," he walked over to where the women sat.

"Is this where the ladies gather?" he asked.

"Yes, and the men who are afraid of baby poop," Garcia told him as she elbowed Morgan in the ribs. This remark generated laughter as Morgan traded barbs with Garcia and attempted to defend his dirty diaper phobia.

Emily caught Spencer's eye as he stood across the room with Matty in his arms. This time it was the two of them staring at her. Matty had his fist shoved in his mouth and Spencer smiled shyly at her. The rush of love she felt was overwhelming.

Spencer pressed his lips against the baby's cheek and whispered, "Let's go see Mommy,''

&&&&&&&&&&&

When Matthew was three months old, their new home was ready to move into. Emily's mother stated she still needed to stay with them as they had not found a nanny yet and the house needed decorating. Reid said she was punishing them for their Las Vegas Elvis wedding. Emily promised her mother she could do an anniversary party if she wanted and Matty's first birthday party; this seemed to placate her a tiny bit .

Two weeks after they moved into their new house, Reid had come home late from Quantico. It was after midnight, the entire house was dark and silent. He peeked into the nursery and saw Matty, his little mouth was moving like he still had a soother in it. Reid stood a few minutes and watched his son. He was sleeping with a look of serenity on his face that can only be achieved by babies. He longed to hold him but he dared not wake him, instead Reid quietly went to his room, changed into his pyjamas in the dark and slipped into bed beside Emily. She wasn't sleeping.

"Spencer," she whispered.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, I was waiting for you," she said. She reached across the bed for him and pulled the full length of her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers down her spine. She was naked. Before he could say anything, she kissed him hard on the mouth. His heart began to beat harder.

"Emily are you sure you're ready?" he gasped, excited and surprised at the same time. He hoped her answer was yes. The only reply she gave was to press her lips against his again and push his pyjama bottoms down over his hips.

Emily and Reid made love for the first time since having the baby. The next night they made love for the second time and the third after that. A few days later Emily's mother informed them she was moving back home. Later that day, while Elizabeth was packing, Emily heard her mother muttering something about how people should have some self control with guests in the house. The walls _were_ a little thin.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Spencer still wrote his mother, not every day, but often. He told her about his marriage, the baby being born and he sent plenty of pictures. It was Emily who decided it was time for Matty to meet his other grandmother. Reid relunctantly agreed. They took a long weekend and flew to Vegas. The next morning after their arrival, the three of them went to Bennington. The staff made a big fuss over Matthew and assured Spencer that his mother would be over the moon about meeting her grandson. Spencer wasn't so sure; sometimes his mother barely knew him. As unscientific as it was, he kept his fingers crossed and hoped for the best.

Diana was sitting outside that day on a wicker settee, her eyes were closed and she held her face up to the sun, a note book dangled from her hand. Spencer approached her first.

"Mom, hi," he said.

Diana opened her eyes in suprise at the sound of her son's voice. "Spencer, what are you doing here?"

He knelt down in front of her and spoke softly. "Mom, Emily and I wanted you to see the baby, you remember Emily right?" Emily walked over with Little Matty in her arms and sat down beside her.

Diana sat there a moment gaping at the three of them until finally she regained her composure. "Yes yes, of course I do. Good to see you again dear," Her eyes fell on the baby, a look of wonder on her face.

"Spencer, this is your child?"

Reid smiled, "Yes mom, this is your grandson."

"Would you like to hold him Diana?"asked Emily.

Diana mutely nodded yes. Emily carefully shifted the chubby baby into Diana's arms. Matty stared up at his grandmother and smiled.

Diana stroked the soft curls at the nape of his neck and stared into his hazel eyes that were so much like his father's.

"He looks like you did when you were a baby Spencer," she said softy.

Diana was not a sentimental person even on her best day, but she seemed to be at a loss for words. She pursed her lips tightly together in a effort not to sound emotional. She looked into Emily's eyes.

"Thank you," she said.

She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead. The couple smiled at each other, their eyes glistening.

Spencer thought it was the best visit with his mother he ever had.

&&&&&&&&&&

The couple could not believe how much their life had changed. They had finally found a nanny. They had gone through endless interviews with dozens of women. One person would be too old, another too young, one too timid or one too overbearing. Reid even dismissed one canidate because she looked too much like an unsub they had caught 3 years ago. If the woman they finally hired had known how carefully and thoroughly her backround was checked out by the FBI, she might have freaked and headed straight back to England. As it was, the nanny they hired was a cheerful middle aged British woman named Bette who took her chosen career seriously. More importantly, her new family loved her.

&&&&&&&&&

Matty had his innoculations at three months. Emily had sat him in her lap at the doctors office. The baby wailed at the pain of the first needle. when Emily looked up and saw that Reid was biting his lip and his eyes were filling with tears, she told him perhaps it would be better if he stayed home next time. He could only nod in agreement.

The hardest part for Emily came when she returned to work. She valued her job but her heart ached for Matty, especially when they had to be out of town for any length of time. She and Spencer made sure he was their priority when they were back home. Bette took care of the rest.

&&&&&&&&&

It was late in the summer. The days were growing shorter but it was still warm outside. It was a weekend and Emily had bathed four month old Matthew and put him to bed. Reid was sitting in front of the tv with a book in his hand. Emily bent down, pushed aside his long hair and kissed him on the neck.

"Come sit outside with me and watch the sunset, I'll get us a glass of wine," she said.

"Sure, I'll be right there," he closed his book and looked briefly at the tv, a news station was reporting how a man crashed into a guard's station at a Canada, US border. Spencer grimaced and turned off the set.

Emily was waiting outside for him on the porch swing. He took the glass and sat down. She snuggled up beside him. This was their favourite part of the day. When they could just _be_ with each other. They looked out over their yard. When they purchased the house, what really sold it was the yard. It was beautifully private, thanks to the carefully placed trees and dense shrubbery. They could hardly believe a huge bustling city was practically outside their door. They had a deck built and bought the swing. Prentiss could imagine Matty playing in the yard one day. But right now it was for her and Spencer. They sipped their wine and gazed at the late summer sky.

The setting sun looked like a huge orange ball and the horizon took on a pink purple hue.

"Red sky at night, sailors delight," Emily quoted. "It's going to be a nice day tomorrow."

Reid longed to give a more scientific explanation but remained silent, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she said gesturing at the sky.

Spencer nodded in agreement. He watched the sun sinking slowly into the western sky, but beyond that he thought he saw something else. Something that filled him with unease. He thought he saw dark storm clouds gathering in the distance, he blinked and then they were gone. It made him shiver.

Emily noticed, "You alright,?"

"Yes, just got a little chill." he leaned over and kissed her.

"I can warm you up." she put her arms around him and kissed him back. Spencer responded by pulling her into his lap and sliding both his hands up the back of her t- shirt.

The baby moniter blinked and little mewling cries could be heard coming from Matthew's room. The couple broke apart and laughed.

"I'll go," said Emily as she climbed off his lap.

"I'll go with you."

As soon as the pair of them went into Matthew's room, he stopped crying immediately. He saw both his parents and began to kick his legs and gurgle and smile. Emily picked him up and sat down with him in the rocking chair.

"You little monkey, you're not wet or hungry, you just want to socialize," she gently scolded. She looked up at Spencer. "It's alright, I'll get him back to sleep."

Reid leaned down and gave his wife and son a small quick kiss. Matty reached out and grabbed his dad's finger and held on tight.

Reid peered into his son's eyes, _'It's alright little guy, I won't ever leave you.' _

Matty leaned back against his mother in contentment. Reid loved his family more than anything in the world and somehow a part of him knew that this little guy would someday grow up to become he and Emily's best friend.

His heart felt lighter. He had a family that he loved and they knew how to love him back.

&&&&&&&&&&&

FIN

AN: Finally, I wrote the epilogue. I feel guilty It took so long, I hope you liked it. It's quite high up on the fluffy/ wuffy scale. I wanted to end the story on a positive note, but still felt like I had to incorporate slightly a hint of what's going to happen on the actual show. Please read and review. I enjoy your thoughts and insights. Just hope you still remember the story, it's been so long since my last update. Thank you.


End file.
